Monster
by Madame Anarchy
Summary: This is Veddie yaoi with lemon. Lots of Lemon. Also hurt/comfort for Eddie's mental state as Venom tries to make him get better. Some fluff is there too. Be warned. Named after the song Monster from Starset, think it suits the story. Feast your imagination.
1. Chapter 1

Venom noticed Eddie was acting weird in the last days, almost resembled their first days in symbiosis. It made Venom a bit frustrated, what is it that humans have with sharing their bodies? He gave him powers other humans could only dream of! He _**also**_ didn't kill him for being a bad host. They didn't share a mind so Venom couldn't know what was going on, but he felt some well-known tension building up on Eddie's body, something he was familiar himself, he was a male too. He decided to let him speak about it first, humans liked to talk about their feelings, Venom noticed. After they ate a huge amount of food for dinner, Eddie sat quietly in front of their empty plates and plastic packages, just contemplating the view.

They had a good relationship so far, some differences but nothing they couldn't figure out by talking or sometimes yelling at each other. Venom only wished Eddie could be more explicit about the nightmares he was having in the last week, he would wake up sweating in the middle of the night, sometimes he screamed in his sleep. But whenever Venom asked about it he would just brush it off. Anyway, that was not the topic Venom wanted to talk about right now.

"So Eddie, plans for tonight?" Venom asked materializing his head as he usually did close to Eddie's own head. They agreed to go out to climb some buildings after dinner just for fun

"Well, Venom, I wanted to ask you...Could you give me some privacy? Like, is it _**possible**_? I could use some private time" He said in a rather casual tone. Maybe those years being a journalist gave him a good poker face.

"I can _**try**_ , but you see, we are bound to each other, I also can't shut you out of myself" Venom replied opening a grin before continuing. "Why? We shouldn't have secrets between us by now Eddie, what is it that you need to do in private that you can't do in front of me?" He asked maliciously

"You're such a bastard" Eddie laughed a little, "You get it, right? I don't know how it is in your species, but humans have some _ **needs**_ "

" _ **Sexual**_ needs, right?… Honestly, I thought you would never ask, took you long enough" Venom pointed out

"How are you doing in that… _**department**_?" Eddie asked curiously

"It's not as accentuated as my hunger but far more intense than what humans have"

"How come you never mentioned that? You've been hiding that from me all along?"

"I was waiting, apparently humans have more rules about sex than they have about eating three dinners at once when it's four in the morning"

"So… could you give me some privacy?"

"You know I can't, _**for real**_ , but I can be quiet if it makes you less uncomfortable" Venom answered

"That works for me… is now a bad time?" Eddie asked suddenly in a rush

"Go ahead," He said simply

Eddie went to his bathroom and lid the light close to the mirror on, making the place half illuminated. He took his clothes off and sat in the corner inside his bathtub that was also a shower. He thought about jerking off, showering and going to bed, nothing special. He was so horny that no videos, pictures or any external stimulus were needed to get him in the mood.

He was nervous as he sat and felt the cold bathtub on his skin, he tried to get rid of the thought Venom was there. As he started to touch himself they way he liked, getting a fast answer from his body, it became easier to just leave other thoughts behind and get more involved with that feeling. It was great, he was hard and sensitive to everything, it's been long since the last time. He was starting to accelerate his rhythm, stroking faster as his mouth became slightly opened. Suddenly, he heard Venom make a noise. It scared him, but also aroused him even more. Resembled a moan, but way more guttural and beast-like.

"Sorry Eddie, I tried to be quiet, but I can feel it too" He hissed

"That's ok," Eddie said with his heart beating faster from the fright and excitement, that roar spread a shiver all way through his back

"Can I…?" Venom asked almost like he wouldn't wait more than one second for the answer

"Yeah, your turn," Eddie said, leaving his shyness behind, knowing too well what Venom meant

Venom materialized his hand over Eddie's, who observed it take the shape of the long black fingers. Eddie followed the hand with his gaze until it was over Venom's cock, or so Eddie would call it. He materialized himself over Eddie's length, making it a bit wider and longer. It felt extremely weird for Eddie to see _**himself**_ like that, but he didn't think too much of it as Venom started to jerk himself. It felt surreal, the pleasure spread fast and lingered for a while, he felt like every touch left an echo on his body, only to be felt again by new waves of pleasure. This sensation was ramifying all over him, being more accentuated where he was more sensitive. He forgot where he was or anything else, absolutely nothing mattered more than keeping that pleasure spreading across his nerves.

"Ve-nom… I can also feel everything you're doing" He said quivering and gasping

"Do you want me to st-"

"No! Just… thought you should know" he interrupted fast

Venom continued, choosing to materialize his other hand to touch close to Eddie's hipbone, he scratched the region softly with his long dark fingers and made his way to Eddie's balls, caressing them too. Meanwhile, Eddie observed wide-eyed in a mixture of arousal and anticipation for Venom's next moves. He stopped touching there to jerk himself, or Eddie, at this point they didn't know anymore, faster.

Eddie was more of the quiet type but when he felt that strong grip hit every good spot he could name in the right way he just started moaning loudly, closing his eyes and arching his back involuntarily. He heard that bestial moan he heard before coming from Venom, he could feel some kind of vibration on the core of their beings as they came together.

Eddie opened his eyes, his heart was beating fast and he was still breathless. It was all fast and great… and weird. He looked down on himself and saw something that made him more weird out, although he thought it was expected. His cum wasn't the usual color, it was somehow greyish, probably because Venom's seed was black, so combining their _colors_ , that's probably how it would look like.

Eddie also couldn't know if Venom sounded himself out using his vocal cords of if the sounds he made were just in his head. That was very confusing when they were on the street or talking to someone. Eddie really didn't know how to feel about all this, it was intense and extremely pleasurable but he still had to get used to the idea.

"Eddie…? Did you enjoy that?" Venom asked after some long moments, sounding slightly apprehensive with the silence. Usually, he could be very selfish, but he was growing more concerned with Eddie's wellbeing over time. Maybe more than he cared to admit.

"Yeah, it was… different, and very, _**very**_ good… You?" He asked as he started to come back from his aftermath

"Same here" Venom answered briefly

They didn't talk more that night, which was awkward. Venom wanted to but decided to give his human some privacy, as he had asked before. He even tried to ask him if something was wrong after they went to bed and Eddie was taking time to sleep, once again, he just said he was tired and that next day he would feel better.

 _How stubborn!_ Venom thought internally. He tried to convince himself that was normal in the beginning and slept, knowing Eddie was still awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Some good days passed and nothing else was said about what happened that night. Venom noticed Eddie was doing some things more frequently, nothing he hadn't seen before but it started to catch his attention.

He noticed Eddie was looking at himself more in the mirror, but not like he was shaving or trying on clothes or doing something with his hair. Seem like he was searching for something in his reflection. He also noticed he was constantly checking some parts of his body, looking at them and touching them several times a day, with a specific type of touch. Looked like he was trying to find evidence of something on his arms, thighs, and neck.

He was laying in bed since sunrise, he was awake but didn't get up. It's been hours and he ignored Venom talking to him the whole morning. The more he stayed there, the more he felt anguished, Venom could feel that horrible anxiety in Eddie's chest. He wanted to get up but he was too depressed for that. Get up and do what? Live? Nope, better stay here, just the idea of walking to the corridor seemed too much pain. Venom was getting mad and started threatening to eat his liver if he didn't go to the kitchen to eat. His anxiety intensified but he went there anyway, Venom managed to scare him out of bed.

There at the kitchen, Eddie just wouldn't eat what Venom wanted. They ate a normal sized dish, that would be ok for someone like Eddie but certainly not nearly enough for Venom. The alien started to curse him and Eddie lost his temper as well, yelling back at him and shouting for him to shut up. But when Venom yelled that it was unbearable to be with him, he just left his dish on the sink and sat quietly on the couch. He was curled in the corner at first but soon lay down on the couch, still curled, as he squeezed his eyes shut. He felt himself sink there, secretly wishing he never had to return to the surface again.

Venom could feel the physical signs of extreme anxiety his host was experiencing, that twist on his gut, that pressure on his throat, sharp breathing and strong heartbeats that were somehow hurting him as well. He knew he was tired too, the dark circles under his eyes never seemed to get any better. He wasn't the most mentally stable host he could wish for since the beginning. When they met Eddie was dealing with what was probably the lowest low of his life, that brings consequences for any human and he had to face that whatever power he could give him, nothing could bring back what he lost.

He was becoming closer to Eddie, he cared about him even though his actions didn't show that so clearly. The idea he was causing him pain or discomfort was unexpectedly hard to deal with. He didn't want another host and he was certain that it was not just a matter of having a host he didn't kill, he wanted him to be fine.

"Eddie… Maybe we should talk about things, you're not ok" Venom said in a calm tone, very different from the moment before

He didn't answer for some good time, he didn't want to say anything. He hated talking about his problems, made him feel weak and vulnerable.

"I don't want to, I'll be ok. I just need some time" He finally said with a trembled voice, which gave him away

"Sorry I yelled at you. I get angry when I'm hungry"

"I know, I haven't been eating enough for us both I guess. I'll eat more later, ok?"

"Ok but that's not the problem. You're acting weird… why do you keep doing those things? And what have you been dreaming about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said trying to avoid the conversation

"Eddie…" Venom warned him with much severity on his voice

He sighed and cleaned this throat before continuing.

"Ok… I… Man, I feel so stupid for saying this, it's embarrassing" Eddie said hesitantly

"We shouldn't have so many secrets between us," Venom said materializing one of his hands on Eddie's shoulder, to give him some comfort

"Promise you won't get angry?" He asked sounding insecure

"Hum, sure" Venom answered not knowing where that came from

"So… I've been…Oh mine, how do I even say this? I looked it up online… I've been feeling very _**dysmorphic**_ about my body. Don't make it bad ok? I like what we can do together, but… I'm just not used to see myself like this… I look at myself in the morning and I see something... and mid-afternoon I look again and I'm sure I'm different. My perception of my entire body is very messed up, I feel like I can't trust my senses about it anymore. I'm constantly afraid of eating too much and getting some health problem for that and also maybe eating too little and damaging the two of us. Like, yesterday in the morning I looked at my arm and touched it. And before lunch, I did it again and it looked thinner and when I took a shower I swear it looked bigger than in the morning. This… this is just confusing Venom. Even with all this checking, I don't know if I'm just freaked out or if it's true. Sometimes I look at my reflection and don't recognize myself instantly, it's familiar, but not instantly me"

"You're having nightmares about it too?" Venom asked

"I had them before we became one… but sometimes… I dream we are fighting someone or something and I'm expecting you to heal us and do your thing, but suddenly you're not there and I just bleed to death or get really hurt or lose a limb because I'm not fast enough or strong enough by myself" he said while his voice failed on those last two words. He missed crying, he didn't allow himself to since Venom was there, but some tears were betraying him

"Oh, Eddie" he said while materializing a thin torso, arms and his head behind Eddie. He saw humans hugging before, so he tried to cross his arms around him for a while

"You're… hugging me?" Eddie asked in disbelief but also lightning up with the possibility, smiling weakly in the corner of his mouth

"Am I doing this right?" Venom asked as softly as his hoarse voice allowed

"Yeah, that's the best alien hug I've ever received" he answered laughing a little in the end

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes, I just wanted you to say something about it too," Eddie said, Venom's reaction to this was very important to him

"I'm upset I'm causing you discomfort with your body. I didn't know this could be a thing, I've had other hosts but they didn't survive so long to feel this way. I think we can practice outside more, I can say to you what I'm about to do, maybe than you know what to expect"

"That would help a lot" He admitted

"And Eddie… Don't be afraid I'll leave you to die, I won't. You're a good host, but you're not just that, I don't want anything bad to happen to you"

Eddie felt his heart a bit tingly after listening to that. He was afraid of Venom sometimes, he felt like a discardable vessel that he could simply grow tired of and leave without explanations. Had been some time he didn't feel someone cared for him for real.

"I care about you too, Venom. I'm struggling, but I like to have you here with me. I'll manage, just give me some time" he said in an apologetic tone

"Ok, just don't starve me" he hissed playfully

"I'll try, but we are not eating random people in the streets ok? So stop staring at them" he said giggling

"You're a pussy… but so you know, I wouldn't eat your liver, you were making me nervous, didn't mean it"

"Shut up, parasite… but yeah, good to know"

* * *

 **Author's note:** So, brace yourselves 'cause the alien gay symbiotic sex with some good kink is about to happen and you don't wanna miss this one up ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Some weeks passed and Eddie's body dysmorphia started to fade as they worked together in the idea of inhabiting the same body and sharing control over it, instead of tricking each other for a quick dominance over their actions. They still had their disagreements and arguments, but they would usually pick of each other and make fun of it later. Eddie didn't have such a heavy atmosphere towering over him and Venom seemed less scary to him over time. He was coming to terms with the changes Venom brought with him and they were becoming just another thing in his life.

Things were getting better, except nothing else happened since that first night and they both were feeling that untouched topic haunt them when Eddie would take off his clothes to shower or to start his day. Venom desired him, he wanted to touch him and use his long tongue to lick him in every forbidden place he could find. He wanted to dominate him, fuck him and hold his wrist as he did so. Eddie was aware Venom wanted something sexual with him, he started to understand the sighs their symbiosis gave him. He wanted that as well, for their luck, he wanted Venom to take control over him, use his strength to put him in good positions, grab him and stimulate him with no mercy. He wanted to feel what being dominated by him could feel like, not being able to know what he would do next but trusting him enough not to worry about it. He wanted more of that first night, the memory of that scratch Venom gave him on his hip made him bite his lip every time. That bastard knows what he likes.

Eddie had just taken a shower, he went to his bedroom while drying his hair in a lazy way. He sat on the bed completely uncovered by anything, putting his arms a bit behind and leaning on them a little with a smirk on his face.

"So Venom, when are we going to do something about **_this_**?" he said with a lustful voice, giving a quick glance at his hardening cock as he raised one of his eyebrows

Venom responded to that with a low roar that Eddie was sure that sounded out loud. He materialized himself, this time almost entirely, in front of Eddie. He could feel his alien partner weight on his thighs as Venom's long dark fingers reached his waistline and neck. He gave Eddie an intense look as he grinned with his long tongue slid out

"Didn't know you could do this" Eddie said while seeing Venom in front of him, referring to how much of him he could materialize without a host

"I can't do it for long, but soon we will be bound together, won't we?" he provoked him while letting his tongue out even a bit more of his mouth

"Took us long enough" Eddie finally said as he touched Venom's chest with one hand and used the other to bring his face closer to his own

Eddie knew Venom's mouth wasn't exactly proper for a human kiss, but he wanted to see where this was going. Venom used the tip of his tongue to lick Eddie's lower lip before he slid some of it on Eddie's mouth. The human missed the feeling of crushing his lips against someone else's, but the tongue was skillful, to say the least. He could feel Venom was becoming more of his amorphous form again, but making the contact they had skin on skin very stimulant.

The alien loved how his human would react to his touch, he seemed delighted and his arousal was undeniable. The more Venom showed strength and gripped him tightly against the bed as he licked him all over, the more the man underneath him would moan and shiver. It soon became obvious how Eddie liked to be scratched by him, so Venom turned him around roughly and scratched his back, being very malicious as he started on the neck and went all the way down. He continued to lick him, using his long tongue to lick his balls and close to his entrance at the same time.

Eddie's head was in another galaxy, Venom turned him around again and tightened his hands together, using his undefined form to do so around the wrists. He licked and sniffed Eddie's neck roughly as he scratched him more and more in his stomach and close to his lower areas.

"Ahhh…. Ve-nom…" he moaned as the alien made pressure close to his entrance

Venom was ready to devour him, he could feel the pleasure spread on Eddie's body, he could feel his hard-on pulsating. He then made his fingers less sharp on the edges and introduced one on his cuffed partner.

"Ohh…" Eddie moaned as he breathed sharply. He was a bit nervous about it, but he wanted more and more as his body adjusted to Venom, who was gradually making the finger inside bigger

"Any **_requests_**?" Venom asked with his hoarse voice, making implicit he could assume any shape and size to penetrate him

"Remember that first night? That one" Eddie said gasping. His imagination didn't leave him alone since that night

"Very well, then" he replied materializing what Eddie requested in the space between them, pressing his length against Eddie's hip to make him feel what was going to be inside him soon

"You picked the shape, so I'll choose how," Venom said "Get on your knees, put your hands on the headboard facing the wall and I'll start" he continued freeing Eddie's hands

"Like... this?" Eddie asked after leaning a little with his hands on the headboard, making himself more exposed

"Perfect" Venom answered in a roar

Without any ceremony, Venom grabbed Eddie by the hips and pushed himself inside the other, who felt some pain but didn't ask him to stop. Venom was rough on his fucking from the start and Eddie seemed to like it. He fucked him hard on every thrust but not too fast. He used his long fingers to pull Eddie's hair and touch his lips in a provocative way, making him more desperate to be fucked faster.

Venom continued to lick him, reaching the tip of his tongue on Eddie's nipples and threatening to start stroking him with his hand as he fucked him hard.

"More, Venom… make it thicker" He said between gasps

Venom made himself thicker and grabbed Eddie by the neck and shoulder, pushing him on himself to make him feel his new size.

"Oh, fuck…" He said with his eyes closed, feeling he was close to his release

"Not so fast, Eddie… I'm not done fucking you like this, you made me wait, now I'll make you wait" Venom said forming a little black ring around Eddie's cock and also cuffing him again, this time on the headboard

"Shit, you're driving me crazy" Eddie moaned as he felt that ring around his base

Venom continued to fuck him and Eddie was helpless on all those sensations. He started to think he would come even with the ring, this was just too much.

"Please, Venom… let me…" He cried

He started to move his hips more as the other continued to go further inside him. That made Venom moan and a wave of pleasure invaded them both. Now Venom was getting closer, Eddie could feel the pleasure the alien felt spread just like the other night. It came in every time stronger waves, ramified all over him, made him even more sensitive where he was being fucked and to Venom's grip.

"Don't stop, Eddie" he said pushing himself harder as he undid the ring around his human.

Eddie felt Venom's fingers scratch him on his back more, he was sure it was a bit too harsh as he felt both pleasure and pain lingering there. He arched his back more, not caring how submissive that looked, he could feel Venom squeeze his balls against his own as he moved faster in and out of him. He started shaking with his hands tight to the bed, his knees felt weak, and before he could think of anything else, he came really hard, spilling himself all over the sheets as he moaned almost like a scream. He could hear a bestial sound echo the room as he came, but instantly after it, everything went black.

"Eddie… Eddie… Wake up"

Eddie could feel a cold mass touch him softly on his cheek, he opened his eyes and he was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. As he sat on his bed, he noticed Venom covered him with a clean part of the sheets.

"Wow, what… what happened?" He asked confused, touching his temples

"What do you remember?" Venom asked

"I was right there and we were… you know… and we came and I think I passed out. Is that it?" Eddie said blushing slightly

"Yes, you didn't miss any memories," Venom said as he looked at Eddie, "Did you like it? Also, sorry about your back Eddie, I'll heal us now that you're awake" Venom continued

"Yeah, I ** _really_** did… Never felt something like this before… I'm sore but that's ok, it was great while we were doing it" He said with a smirk on the corner of his mouth, "By the way, can I take a look before you heal us?"

"You sure? You're all marked… Scratches and some bruises, I felt you wanted it, I wouldn't otherwise" The alien said trying to prevent him from being scared

"Actually, I kind of like marks… Might sound like a horny teenage thing, but I find it hot"

"In that case, you'll like what I did"

He went to his bathroom, taking some care not to get up too fast, and stood in front of his mirror. Venom was right on warning him, he was indeed badly scratched on his back, that last one was more like a cut and had dried blood around it. He looked at his waist, where Venom gripped him, and he was bruised there. He also looked at his wrists, they were bruised too, Venom held him tight against the headboard and he probably hurt them as he moved.

"So…?" Venom asked

"Not gonna lie, I'm impressed… in a good way. You can heal us now… Just leave the wrists, I wanna see how long they take on their own"

"Oh, shut up" Venom hissed, accusing him

"And because it's a turn on, ok, you got me," Eddie said looking at Venom, who had his head close to his. He kissed him between his white eyes and caressed the back of his head, getting a brief shiver from the alien form as an answer.

"Watch" Venom said on Eddie's ear

Eddie looked at his back heal in front of him in less than a minute, only taking longer on the last scratch. His hips weren't purple anymore and he felt some refreshing sensation on the parts of him that were probably needing some attention even without being visibly injured.

The human thanked him, it felt good to be taken care of by the same one that he trusted to mark him on the first place. He knew Venom could have healed them while he was recovering his senses but chose to wait and show him, in case he wanted to see. It was a subtle gesture of kindness Eddie didn't miss out.

"You're welcome, Eddie," Venom said as they went back to the bedroom, glad their intimacy didn't scare him like the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

_"How do you like this one?"_ Eddie typed on his phone so Venom could read it

 ** _"Put it on"_** The symbiote said on his head

"Excuse me, sir? Humm… Can I try it on?" Eddie asked shyly to the guy on the other side of the counter of the sex shop they were

"Sure, want some help? There is a mirror right there too" the man answered pointing at a somehow hidden mirror on the corner of the store

"That's fine, I can put it myself" Eddie answered getting closer to the mirror

He was shy about being in that place, not that he was shy on bed, he just didn't have the habit of buying anything sex-related other than lube and condoms.

 _"Did you like it?"_ he asked Venom, typing once again after looking at his reflection

 ** _"You look delicious like this, take it off or we'll have to use the cabins_ ****"** Venom hissed on Eddie's head

 _"Oh really? Thought we weren't in the mood this morning"_ he teased

 ** _"You made change my mind, you always do"_** Venom said stimulating his human close to his hip under his clothes

Eddie let out a small gap as he felt Venom caress him under his clothes.

Perfect, now he was turned on inside a sex shop. Not embarrassing at all. He took some deep breaths in the corner and paid their new acquisition, very excited to know how Venom would use it on him later.

Typing and listening to Venom's answers was a good new practice they developed. It was easy and felt more like a conversation. They even had a conversation in an app, Eddie used the number of an old phone and the new number, so if someone looked at his screen it would mostly feel like he was talking to another person online. Eddie also liked to be able to look at the messages later, even if he was the only one who sent them, gave him some comfort.

Eddie locked the door behind him and put his backpack on the floor.

"So now you think you can do that to me in public, hun?" The human asked out loud smiling maliciously

"You liked it, Eddie. I'm offended you forgot about that other time, though we had fun" Venom answered out loud as well

"What other tim-? Oh…" He said remembering once they were talking in a high place after climbing a building and Venom started to tease him, ending up on sex "Well, no one was there. It was a public place... but no people!"

"Still, you liked it. Don't change the subject" Venom said materializing his hand over Eddie's to use his long back fingers to touch Eddie's lips "Strip. Now." he commanded

Eddie obeyed taking off his grey hoodie and shirt all at once. He was aware that the sound of his zipper opening turned his partner on too, he could feel an extra pressure built upon his lower areas. It felt weird when Venom was aroused but he wasn't, the sexual tension was difficult to assimilate. If Venom wanted something his body also did, but sometimes his mind didn't. The good part was that, when they both wanted something sexual, they felt everything twice and nothing could be more pleasurable than that. Venom loved how Eddie experienced his arousal, like in most male humans it was concentrated, which was so different than his, that was more like a web of sensations.

It was clear between them that today they were more into a mindset of domination and submission. Venom was crazy to use what they bought, but before that, he wanted to have more fun. He commanded Eddie to sit on the couch and start jerking himself, which was unlike him, he liked to be the one touching and teasing.

Eddie didn't question him and started jerking his erect member slowly, he was so aroused it almost felt unfair to stimulate himself, he wouldn't last long this way, knowing exactly where to touch.

"Faster, Eddie, I know you can take it" Venom whispered on his mind, or ear, he wasn't sure

Eddie went faster, squeezing himself more on the head, starting to get difficult to stop

"Venom, why? You know I want more than this" he said gasping and getting even closer

That's when Venom made his move, making him stop by taking control of his hands. Looking down, Eddie could see Venom's black hands scratching his thighs but very away from his cock, making him crazy for more contact. Eddie wanted to be touched more between his legs but Venom wouldn't do it, he continued scratching for some time. At some point Eddie felt his erection practically beg for more attention, he even moved his hips to get more pleasure from his erected member but it wasn't enough. Every second he waited was torture.

"How impatient… But that's ok, I'll let you continue" Venom said freeing Eddie's right hand from his domain, but not the left one

Eddie gripped himself strongly and jerked fast, this was even more stimulating than before. But soon Venom interrupted him again, taking his hand away from his cock.

"No… let me… please, I'm so close" Eddie plead

"No" Venom answered in an intimidating hoarse tone

Venom had control of both Eddie's hands and forearms, also taking the opportunity to materialize his head behind Eddie's and lick him from his back up to his neck. Eddie could hear that noise Venom made when his mouth was being wide opened and his tongue sliding out of it. It scared him sometimes, but being in this position made his brain have a hard time deciding if something was dangerous or arousing

"Are you sure?" Venom asked, reading the signs his partner gave him

"Yeah, just… be careful, ok?" Eddie answered half scared of what Venom was about to do and half relieved he was going to do it, the anticipation was overwhelming

Venom approached him even more, letting him feel his breath, which made him shiver sitting still on the couch.

"Always, my pet" Venom answered before using his long sharp teeth to bite his neck slightly, in a scratching motion, but using his teeth and putting some pressure on it

The teeth were sharp on the edges and even trusting Venom to do that in such a dangerous area, the adrenalin and pleasure spread fast as he felt his cock being stimulated again at the same time. Eddie was moaning loudly with his eyes closed, his thighs rubbing against each other in pure pleasure. He could feel something warm dripping from his neck and making its way through his chest, it was probably a thin drop of blood but he didn't care.

"It's time for our new toy. Be a good pet and put it on, Eddie" Venom said with his rough voice as he gave him back control over his arms and licked close to where he was bleeding a little

Eddie was dying to come, but he obeyed him once more, getting up from the couch and reaching his backpack. As he undid the packaging, it revealed a black collar and leash. The extension of the leash was constituted by a chain that made a very unique sound and the collar and end of the leash were made of leather.

Eddie put the collar around his neck and adjusted it, not making it too tight, but perfect to be pulled.

"I'm ready, what now?" The leashed man asked with a smirk

"Kneel" Venom commanded

Eddie knelt and raised his hand, that was holding the leash same way he would do to offer it to someone standing right in front of him. What came next was fascinating to look at. He watched Venom take shape in front of him, being linked to the hand Eddie offered. It was always a surprise to look at him fully formed, he couldn't do it for long but it was always worth it. Venom's figure was tall and strong, even bigger when looked from Eddie's position. Venom finished fixing his shape and took the leash from Eddie's hand. He pulled Eddie closer using it, shortening the length by making it go around his thick wrist. He pulled his human strongly until he could feel Eddie's breath on his big erect member.

"Now suck" Venom said

Eddie licked him around quickly and kissed his length up to the tip, where he started sucking, not waiting much to put all he could in his mouth.

"Ohhh… yes…" Venom moaned while grabbing Eddie's hair with his other hand, this was such a good view to have, his partner was sucking him fast and deep, Venom couldn't look away

The chain followed the movements being made and the sound was synchronized with every deep suck Eddie gave him. After some time, Venom pulled him in the opposite direction and they went back to the couch.

Eddie felt a good part of Venom return to their symbiosis but the alien kept his upper part so they could continue making out with Venom on his top, pulling him with the leash here and there. When Venom felt ready to do more, he told Eddie to get on his knees on the floor again, this time so he could fuck him. Venom assumed his full body shape on the top of Eddie before he left the couch, making the human feel his weight over his thighs.

"You were such a good pet today I might give you what you like" Venom teased, gripping him strongly on his waistline and scratching him as he moved his hands to his back

Eddie could feel himself tremble as Venom pulled his neck back and used his long tongue to tease him close to his entrance. Venom continued by introducing his wet tongue on Eddie, who gasped and moaned as he felt himself stretch inside. He was completely dominated by him, only going more submissive when Venom squeezed his ass against his cock but without penetrating him, just to make him feel their erect members touching.

"Just fuck me, V. I can't take this anymore," Eddie said moaning with his eyes closed, he wanted to come really bad

He felt a strong grip on his hips and a big member penetrate him all at once. He didn't choose the size today, it was bigger than usual, somehow painful at first but when he started to fuck him the discomfort went away and all he could feel was how full he was and how good it felt. The sound of the chain was driving him crazy but soon Venom pulled him by the leash, making it tighter as his neck got slightly back.

"Spread your legs more for me, Eddie. I'll come deep inside you" Venom hissed making Eddie lean forward and put his weight on his arms, face closer to the floor

Venom could go deeper this way and he didn't take it easy on him for it, fucking him hard against the floor. Didn't take long for Eddie to feel he couldn't hold anymore in this new position, his legs were shaking involuntarily.

"Ahhhh yeah, don't stop… ahhhh" Eddie moaned loudly as he came hard, feeling Venom pressing himself deep on him as he came

But Venom didn't stop right away, he continued for some time and soon the human could feel his partner would come too, he felt that pulse all around his body and the waves of pleasure were stronger every second.

"Yes… Yes, Eddie" he moaned as he continued to grip Eddie strongly by the hips and could feel the man under him was moving his ass to stimulate him even further

When Venom came they both moaned loudly, Eddie with his husky voice and Venom with his bestial kind of moan. The orgasm was particularly long this time and as they rode out of it, they heard each other gasp.

When it was over, Eddie was still shaking a little and Venom pulled out carefully, returning to their symbiosis quickly.

"Lay down for a while, Eddie. You came twice and you know you get lightheaded after sex" Venom said caressing Eddie's jaw as he undid the collar around his neck. "You can take it off now" he added

Eddie took off the collar and lay down on the floor, still breathing heavily. Closing his eyes, he knew maybe he would lose his consciousness for a while. But soon he felt better and managed to sit, resting his back on the couch.

"I wonder if this will ever stop happening. I mean, it's still totally worth it, damn it was good… I just wished I didn't feel dizzy after it" Eddie said touching his neck and noticing it had some blood on it when he looked at this hand

"Doesn't happen every time, just when we come more than once or do something like today" Venom pointed out. "I loved the collar, looks perfect on you" he added after a while

"And you surely know how to use it, was worth the almost hard on I had in public" Eddie joked

Venom held him from behind for a while as he touched Eddie's neck and hair softly. Whenever they did something like this, the experience was very immersive so Venom knew some aftercare was necessary. He held Eddie's hand, locking their fingers together after the human touched his neck again.

"How bad is it?" Eddie asked slightly apprehensive

"I never do anything that would be dangerous to you, even without my healing factor. All I do could hurt badly for days and take time to heal, leave scars, bruises… but never put you in real danger, you know I don't want to harm you, right? We can stop whenever you want, all you have to do is say the word" Venom said trying to soothe him, he seemed scared

"I wasn't sure about how much of the healing factor you use while we have sex, but now that you told me that I feel better. I know you don't want to hurt me… that other night I said it was too much and you stopped… I trust you completely… I was just afraid, it's my neck and your teeth are really sharp" he admitted

"Sometimes I use it to make something stop hurting faster so we can continue, but I usually heal us for real after it's over. Your neck has some blood on it and the collar made it bruised close to the cut, but it's mostly messy, not deep" Venom reassured him

"Thank's ok, I just got weird out with the blood, but it's fine" Eddie said sounding more relaxed

"Eddie… I have to say it, I love doing this kind of thing with you, but you don't have to do any of that to satisfy me. I'm happy having conventional sex with you, I like when you enjoy it, it's enough for me" Venom said holding his hand again

"I… know, I guess… I can feel you like it too. Goes the same way for me, I love when you dominate me like today, I don't know, it feels great. But I wouldn't mind just doing the classic things… as long as it is with you" He said

Venom envolved his with his black arms and kissed him behind his head, placing his head behind Eddie's. At first, he didn't give much value to talking to Eddie since he could mostly read his emotions by the way his body reacted to them. But with time he understood his partner was someone who needed things to be said out loud and since Venom started asking him about how he felt instead of assuming things based on his readings, their relationship only got better. They never had a conversation about how they should name their relationship. "Boyfriend" seemed a rather incomplete term to define it, they shared so much more than that term could express. Maybe one day they could agree on a name for it, but for now, feeling it was enough for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie woke up before sunset with his own screams echoing his bedroom. The first thing he did when his eyes were open, was to throw his sheets away and touch his legs in despair. Being so startled and short of breath was a terrible way to awaken and after some painfully long moments, he finally adjusted to the fact the images had just seen were a nightmare and nothing more.

Relieved and still overwhelmed, Eddie started crying, still touching his legs, involving them with his arms. Venom was unsure of how to approach him. Their relationship in symbiosis was getting more intimate, following the lead of their emotional relationship. Eddie wasn't blocking him so much out of his mind and sometimes they had the same dream, although it was clear to them from whom they came. This nightmare was entirely Eddie's.

"Why don't we turn on the light and drink some water, Eddie? Try to calm down, it was just a nightmare" Venom said trying to soothe him

"You say that because you can grow your limbs back again! And heal from whatever the fuck in ten seconds! You **don't know** how it feels, you don't even have your own body! You **know** what I just saw! I **don't** have to fucking calm down!" Eddie said all at once irritated and also feeling despair creep under his skin again

Venom didn't like that answer, feeling offended by the way Eddie spoke to him. He gave shape to his head and hands, gripping Eddie's arms and making him look at him.

"You are going to give us a heart attack. Stop crying and **get over it** " Venom said in an intimidating way staring at him

Eddie also didn't like Venom's answer but having him use that tone with him was almost like a slap in the face. He got out of bed and drank some water, feeling his heartbeats get more steady for the first time after waking up. The panic was fading away, giving place to remorse for how he spoke to Venom.

"V?... I'm sorry…" Eddie said gloomy and starting to get anguished

"Save it for later, I don't want to talk to you now" Venom answered in his head

Eddie could feel his symbiote's anger resonate on him, like background noise or frequency. He seemed hurt too, which was unusual, Venom didn't display a set of emotions like Eddie. If their emotions could be compared to colors, Eddie could differentiate between many tones of blue, meanwhile, Venom could only differentiate maybe three tones. At least, Venom was very straightforward on his mood, reading him was a simple task now that they were more used to each other.

Knowing that pushing Venom to talk to him was just another way to start a new fight, Eddie went back to bed. It was frustrating to have such a mental state, got the very worst of him and made him feel exposed like he was turned inside out.

Eddie woke up some hours later, he had slept touching his legs. Most of his nightmares were body horror related. This time he dreamed he made a tattoo on his left thigh and as his dream continued he felt pain coming from it. He didn't like the tattoo on his dream, the drawing didn't come out nicely on his skin and the ink had a dirty ugly aspect. Having a bad tattoo was a nightmare on its own to him. He felt more pain coming from it so he applied something over the irritated skin and sat on the floor. When he checked his leg again on the nightmare, he was horrified to see the skin, muscles and fat from his thigh to start corroding, like it was attacked by a strong acid. He could see a hole get bigger on his leg, pieces of muscles falling in a gory way on the floor around his leg, all the layers of tissue getting uneven close to where the tattoo used to be. Hopefully, the screams from his nightmare woke him in real life but that image could not be unseen.

Venom was starving when they woke up and Eddie was still very shaken to think about food but he also didn't want to bother Venom more, eating whatever he chose on random fast food places and food trucks they came across on the streets. Eddie eventually sat on a bench, outside a closed store, before returning home.

"I was really **really** hungry... thanks Eddie" Venom said on his head

"Not a problem. Maybe we should go back, it's going to rain soon" Eddie said briefly and quietly so no one could hear

Two blocks away from home the little raindrops turned into heavy rain and that made his clothes soaked wet and cold, not a very comforting thing to someone that needed warmth, both physical and emotional.

"Eddie, take those out, we are so cold. We can go under a blanket if we change" Venom suggested, feeling the cold rain made Eddie more sensible to the bad start their day had

They ended up taking a shower to warm up. After some long time of Eddie sitting on the bottom of the bathtub, Venom crossed his arms around him. He looked at him and could see his lips trembling slightly.

"Privacy, Venom. Give me some time" he said avoiding eye contact and shifting his face away

"Sorry, Eddie… I didn't mean it like that… I know you don't choose to feel some bad things… They just come, right?" Venom asked brushing his arms

Eddie nodded as he hid his face with his hands to cry. It was so hard to make people understand he couldn't choose to simply cheer up, that there was no positive affirmations or happy songs or "just get over it" statements that could make his head shift from being sick to healthy. He was trapped there. And having Venom to say that to him, the very creature that shared a body with him, was terrible. Made him feel like his pain was not valid and that he was just some spoiled kid bitching about life. If crying in front of Venom was a touchy thing before, now it was even harder, every tear held so much guilt and shame.

"It's ok to be scared, Eddie, you saw some disturbing things," Venom said in the most soothing way his voice allowed

"I'm sorry I said all that before, V… I was just so freaked out and these nightmares… Like it isn't enough to be exhausted" Eddie said stumbling on his thoughts

"It's coming back, right? That discomfort" Venom asked referring to the body dysmorphia

"You mean, getting worse? Never went away completely. But yes, whenever I have a nightmare like this it gets worse"

"You said you were ok, why did you lie to me?" Venom asked upset

"Because I'm doing way better now, it just didn't fade away one hundred percent yet" Eddie explained getting up slowly to dry himself with a towel

"How much, then?" Venom asked

"What? Oh, maybe seventy-percent-ok?" He said as he got water out of his left ear with the tip of the towel

"That's not enough, Eddie" Venom said concerned while Eddie looked at their reflection on the mirror

"Since when are you a straight-A student?" He asked trying to make their conversation change direction

"It's you, Eddie. I care about you… and I think you need a hug" Venom said

Eddie smiled at his reflection, that showed Venom behind him. Maybe some quiet time with him and a couple of alien hugs could indeed make him feel better.

They sat on the couch and Eddie covered them with a thick blanket he got from his bed. They just stayed there watching whatever on TV, Venom involving him under the blanket. Sometimes he would caress him on his arm or place his head behind Eddie's. Eddie could be a stubborn guy to the point of arrogance sometimes, but Venom noticed that most human males didn't allow themselves so much sensibility as Eddie did. His discomfort on talking about his issues didn't mean the same as denying they exist. He allowed himself to feel, sometimes shared that and wasn't afraid to ask for help. He just hated feeling vulnerable and that's reasonable for anyone. Venom also noticed that Eddie was respectful to females, he had been with hosts that were vile and although it didn't bother him back then, the thought of having a host like that made him disgusted now. Turns out his human wasn't just the perfect biological host, they were a match in many other ways.

"I really like that" Eddie said when Venom was messing his hair slowly, scratching his neck a little on the end of every movement

"Close your eyes, Eddie, I have an idea," He said

Eddie had no clue of what it could be, closing his eyes with questions ready to be asked on his head.

"Touch your arms now, I think you need to remember how your body is, but not with your eyes. Feel it, Eddie, I think it might help you" Venom continued

It was a rather odd activity for them to do. Venom just guided Eddie on his own body, telling him to describe what he felt with his hands. Sometimes Venom would add some comments about something Eddie couldn't reach or wasn't used to see in the mirror. Eddie had been too terrified and uncomfortable with his body to touch it and feel it the way he was doing, following the lines and being so aware of details. They went throught every little part, from his toes to parts of his neck and back of his arms he rarely remembered to care about.

When Venom finally asked him to touch his left thigh he could feel Eddie get anxious.

"It's there, Eddie, just like yesterday"

"I know… This was really helpful, V. I'm sorry for what I said before when I was scared"

"I forgive you, Eddie. But I don't agree with you. Is not that I don't have a body. I have a flexible form and so I can have _**as many**_ bodies as I want" Venom answered him

"You're right… Sometimes I feel bad for you, I mean, I'm not really healthy… That must bother you" Eddie said giving away one of his biggest insecurities

"Sometimes it isn't easy, but you share everything with me, Eddie. The good things, the bad things. You are home to me" Venom replied holding Eddie's hand and involving him in a tight hug

They stayed this way for some time and Eddie's tension, that still lingered during the day, started to unfold. He felt exhaustion and also that he had a safe place to land. Venom waited until he fell asleep on the couch, he wouldn't be awake for too long after it, but he bothered to turn the TV off and cover them better.

This time Venom's dreams were more prominent, Eddie saw a place that could only be space before his eyes and some creatures he had never seen before. Although it was all in a very dream-like manner, it was interesting to have such visions sometimes. By the end of their nap, Eddie's dream was on display for them. It was a rather sexy dream, in which Venom teased him all over his body without taking an exact form. The stimulation on the dream became more intense and Eddie woke up to find himself with his cheeks slightly blushed and his member still adjusted to his dream.

"V, did you just dreamed that with me?" he asked almost gasping

"I did" he answered in an indecipherable tone

"So, what do you say?" Eddie asked still laying down on the couch

"My turn to feel your body, Eddie," he said out loud close to the human's ear

Venom took shape on the top of Eddie, who felt the alien's weight over him. Dark hands held the human close to his shoulder as Venom introduced his tongue on Eddie's mouth. Eddie could feel a big volume between Venom's legs but soon his symbiote let go of their kiss to go back to his amorphous form.

Eddie felt Venom crawl under his clothes, reaching all over him at once. The gaps in his clothes weren't so big, making it very tight between them. Venom knew how to tease him and where. He scratched his back, made his form pressure him tight on his thighs and started to provoke him in a more intimate way on his hip bone, getting closer and closer with time.

As Eddie got more aroused and started to moan, grabbing the edges of the couch, still under his sheets as Venom focused his attention on other parts. He choked him very slightly on his neck, lighter than the collar they had would, just to set him on that mood. Later, Venom continued to stimulate him on his chest as he rubbed his hard member, involving it with his dark shape. Eddie loved when Venom did this, he felt things in every part of his body, the waves of pleasure coming and going, making him drunk on all those things.

Eddie had his hands on his thighs and he was about to start jerking himself over Venom, but the alien materialized his hand over Eddie's. He brought the dark hand with it's long fingers to Eddie's mouth, where he slid it on his lower lip and let him suck it for a while. He knew Eddie liked it, he was very sensible on the tip of his fingers and loved kissing. Venom felt Eddie lick his fingers and suck them as if he was sucking something else.

"V-v… ahh, _**please**_ , you know what I want" Eddie said gasping while Venom teased him close to his entrance

"Turn around, Eddie" he sounded out loud

Eddie turned, grabbing a cushion that was behind him. Venom slide his pants down enough for his next moves. He took shape, with hands, head, and everything. After making Eddie be on his knees on the couch, Venom started to use his long tongue to lick him around his entrance. The human was dying with the anticipation and soon Venom introduced his tongue on him. That made Eddie arch his back and gasp loudly. Venom's tongue was strong and long, twisting in devilish ways inside him, making him tremble when it hit an extra sensitive spot.

Didn't take long until Eddie was a quivering mess, moving his hips to let more inside of him, getting closer every time his hard member hit his inner thighs as he moved. Venom turned one of his hands to and an amorphous form again and placed it over Eddie's balls and base, later starting a motion that extended to his entire length, more pressure applied on the head.

His loud moans were being a bit muffled by the cushion but he was loud anyway. Venom scratched him slightly on his back, setting shivers on him. He pulled his hair and moved inside in an intense way.

"Oh, that, **that** " Eddie moaned when Venom did him in a certain rhythm

Venom used his free hand to grab Eddie's ass as he stimulated him strongly inside. The alien could feel Eddie was going to come soon, his knees were trembling and he was moving his hips fast. Giving him some good strokes on his dick and going a little deeper on him, he made him come. It was a delicious sight to be seen, he was trapped on his grasp, trying to be fucked by him just a bit more as he came pushing his ass back, his moans showing extreme arousal.

When it was over Eddie laid on his stomach, breathing heavily, some sweat on his forehead.

"That was just… amazing… Thanks, V. What do you want me to do for you now?" he asked imagining Vemon probably would fuck him more but in a different way

"Nothing, Eddie. I want to do things just for you tonight. Do you want more?" Venom asked

"No… at least for now" he answered in a malicious way. "I say we take another nap, grab dinner at that Chinese food truck you like and eat it by park. How about that?" Eddie suggested stroking Venom's head that was staring at him coming from his chest

"Sure, Eddie, if it makes you happy," he said on his mind. "But I choose the sauce"

"Oh mine, ok, ok… I'll cry in public with that pepper thing that comes from the depths of hell but that's alright. You earned it"

They did what Eddie suggested, but since it rained, all the benches were wet on the park, so they took their dinner home. Eddie was never the type of person who was afraid to walk by himself at night, even when he should have been. However, having Venom with him was empowering in so many ways. He felt he didn't have to run away from trouble, he could run into it and solve it. And Venom would always have his back. It was a beautiful thing to feel he fell, the dark webs would always be there for him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes, V… uhh… I love when you do that" Eddie moaned while Venom touched his back in a seductive way as they laid on bed early in the morning

"You have such nice curves close to your hips, I can't help it," Venom said as he placed some fingers on Eddie's inner thighs from behind

Eddie buried his head more on his pillow and arched his back. Venom was caressing him all over his back, giving him some stronger grips on the waistline, just the way he liked. The human could feel Venom's hot breath on his neck and Venom continued caressing him on his thighs and ass.

"We are having many erotic dreams, Eddie. Don't get mad if I touch you in public, I'm always bound to your skin" Venom said hissing and breathing heavily on Eddie's neck and he continued to evolve him

Venom had a point, they were having a lot of sex on the last couple of days. For some reason Eddie was feeling horny more often, the sex was satisfying but soon after it, he would want to do it again. Just changing his clothes and touching his skin for a while would make him bite his lips, imagining them together.

Now Venom was driving him crazy as he materialized his legs and placed one between Eddie's thighs. He adjusted the size and soon Eddie was moaning while he rubbed his member on Venom.

"Oh, V… fuck, I want it" Eddie said moaning

"Not before you suck me the way you promised," Venom said with a malicious grin

"I can do it later, just…" Eddie pegged feeling his entrance get slightly stretched by Venom

"No, suck me first and if I like it, I'll fuck you later," Venom said feeling Eddie grow desperate with the wait

Venom had his entire body formed by now, so he got up and stood close to the bed. He was tall, strong and even scary, his big member ready to receive Eddie's attention. Eddie got on his knees in front of Venom, who grabbed him by his hair and looked at him.

"Do it, Eddie" He said with his long tongue sliding out of his mouth

Eddie didn't hesitate on putting the entire member on his mouth, starting to suck fast. He knew Venom liked it deep and with strong sucks, so he gave it to him. As he was being sucked, Venom decided to materialize a part of him around Eddie's cock, much like a thin underwear but a very tight one.

Eventually, Eddie started moaning as he sucked his symbiote. Venom was rubbing Eddie's tip here and there under his amorphous shape. He first tested the pressure, but what really got Eddie was the frequency. Venom maintained that speed on the movements he would apply on Eddie's cock, that was so slippery with precum by now. Eddie was pleased he could be on his knees for this, the teasing on his entrance was making him tremble slightly. Venom never spared him of how much stimulus he could take at once.

The symbiote could feel Eddie's urgency grow again, he was sucking him more and more and also getting a bit uncoordinated, the pleasure was making it harder to suck like before.

Venom felt Eddie's arousal intensify with each suck, he was moving his hips a little to make the friction even better. It was clear he wanted to moan loudly, say the dirty things that came to his head, but he couldn't do any of that as he worked on the other.

After some time Venom pulled Eddie's head gently away from him, to let him breath better for a while. His breathing was heavier every second and now he could focus more on what was being made on him. Venom intensified the frequency, receiving a delicious moan from his human as an answer.

"You want to come, Eddie?" Venom teased holding his hair again with his long dark fingers and slowing the frequency

"Oh, mine… yes" He answered biting his lower lip, not caring if they didn't fuck yet

"So carry on" Vemon demanded, implying what he should do by bringing his head closer to his cock again

Eddie deepthroated him a good amount of times and Venom continued to stimulate him with his form on his entire length and entrance. Eddie was moaning more and it was getting difficult once again to continue as he was about to lose control. He wanted to be touched in more places, he wanted Venom to continue scratching his thighs like before but the alien was being devilish to him. Venom pulled his head again, making Eddie continue the sucking only on his tip. Then, Venom went back to focus his attention on Eddie's tip as well, squeezing it nicely and that was all Eddie could take, even wanting more. His legs were shaking and after a shiver spread all way through his body, he came still sucking Venom's cock. While he was unloading himself, Venom could feel some week and fast movements he was doing with his tongue. He was hot and coming but still sucking him with that blissed face. This time, the symbiote came and Eddie was caught out of guard with it, this completely different type of pleasure invading him over his own. He drank him up, his orgasm prolonging with Venom's climax and when Venom had also unloaded himself on the other, he pulled out.

Venom observed Eddie was still catching his breath after a while, so he helped him get up from the floor to lay down in bed, rapidly returning completely to their symbiosis. Eddie felt his head spinning for a while and Venom covered them after making Eddie lay on his side. After some minutes, Eddie felt himself getting back to normal.

"Are you ok, Eddie?" Venom said in a low tone as he touched his jaw carefully

"Yeah, it was fucking great, V. Really, I don't always come this hard without you fucking me. I just wasn't expecting you to come too, got me a little tired that's all" Eddie answered in a dreamy way

"We didn't eat today too… How is your jaw, Eddie? Is it hurting?" Venom insisted

"It's not hurting, it's just… very used up" Eddie laughed a little

He felt that refreshing sensation on his face and jaw, Venom was using his healing factor on them.

The day went on normally, or as normal as life could be for them. When it was getting darker they heard the news from Eddie's new workplace and it was more than clear their presence was required. Eddie got his phone and texted that number he had to talk to Venom, just to show him on the written screen what he wanted to say.

" _We have to go!"_ Eddie wrote

 _ **No, Eddie! It's a fire! And there will be sirens too!**_

He had a point. Those were his two weaknesses, fire and loud noises.

" _Vemon, there are people there! They need us!"_

 _ **Let the Spider-Kid do it, he might find out this is our weakness if the sees us there**_

Shit, he had another point. But still, they just couldn't sit there and watch.

" _There are humans there risking their lives to save others, V. We can heal, we have to go now!"_

Eddie said that getting his backpack from his desk and preparing to leave but Venom made him paralyzed where he was, the human could feel the symbiote trying to go against his moves. They had totally abandoned that a long time ago, Venom was clearly determined not to go.

"I'm afraid too. We'll go to the floors away from the worst part, ok?" Eddie said to him, this time out loud

He felt himself get free again, Venom was scared to death but now he agreed.

When they reached that part of town the fireman had taken care of the flames on the floor it all originated. Still, there were some people trapped on the highest floors and the flames were still spreading. Venom and Eddie were listening to the radio and it was bad news on every sentence. The structure of the building was not safe anymore and, as they predicted, Spier-Man was there.

" _ **I told you he would be here"**_

"Let's take a closer look, maybe if he's doing fine we c-" Eddie interrupted himself listening to the radio

Apparently, Spider-Man had inhaled too much gas and he passed out outside the building. He was receiving first aid with the other victims.

"I guess he won't know about our fire, sirens and height issues" Eddie pointed out

" _ **Not funny"**_

Eddie parked his motorcycle two blocks away and let Venom do his thing. The sirens were bothering him a lot, making him weaker, even Eddie could feel it. They made their way into the crowd, there was no other way to access a part they could climb. People froze on the spot when they saw them and some others ran away. People were hostile to Venom's presence, made them receive the ugliest looks without even being given a chance to say why they were here. They even heard some people saying they arrived only to take advantage of the situation to kill Spider-Man. Someone threw a stone at them, which Venom caught on the air. They were angry as fuck already, Venom roared loudly in annoyance and Eddie didn't reprehend him for doing so.

" _ **I don't like them, Eddie, why should we save them?"**_

"Good question. That is a _**really**_ good question" Eddie said in Venom's core, starting to think that maybe he should have let Venom's species take the Earth

However, a fireman left the building bringing a crying girl on his arms. She was desperate screaming her older brother was still there on the sixth floor.

"Let's go, V" Eddie said

" _ **I still don't see the point"**_ Venom said not moving an inch

"I'll let you eat the guy who threw the stone if we go"

" _ **Deal"**_

It was all too fast after Venom said that last word. They ran fast and jumped to an extremely high place, almost reaching the second floor already. After that, Venom climbed the building quickly, in less than two minutes they were trying to find the window that leads to the corridor. Venom broke it and they entered, Eddie complained a little since the broken glass cut his arm. They could heal it but it still hurts. They were concerned because there was no one screaming there, maybe he was already dead, one of the apartments was completely taken by the flames. After some searching, they actually found three people on that floor, they were all unconscious. They took them down buy the outside of the building, something that didn't add to their popularity.

A fireman said there was one last person on the seventh floor, in the staircase. Eddie and Venom went back reluctantly, neither wanted to be so close to the fire. When they reached there and entered a random window, Eddie could feel Venom's fear. He was extremely stressed and every cell of his body was screaming at them to leave, it was maybe Venom's strongest instinct. They quickly recognized a teenage girl on the staircase, they were about to reach for her when Eddie saw an old lady inside an apartment. The path to reach her was dangerous, the entrance of the apartment was in flames.

" _ **We can't Eddie. Let's get the girl and leave. We can't save everybody"**_

They got the girl, who had a very bad aspect. She didn't seem to be breathing.

"V, heal her" Eddie said with a heaviness on his voice

" _ **What?!"**_

"Unite with her and heal her! She is suffocating. No one down there can help her better than you" Eddie said fast "Just a minute and we leave"

This was something extremely outside their protocol, breaking their symbiosis on the field was never part of their strategy. And yet, Venom knew Eddie was right, she would probably die soon without intensive care. Eddie felt Venom leaving his body and bounding with the girl, that gave him the seconds he needed. He turned around and ran to save the old lady.

" _ **Eddie! No!"**_

He jumped his way inside the apartment, not to be burned on the entrance. As soon as he found the woman he went to the kitchen and got the table they had there. He turned it around and threw it on the entrance, giving them a fast corridor through the flames.

As soon as Venom saw them returning, he raised from the floor using the girl's body and united with him again.

Later that night, when they finally reached home and closed the door Eddie let himself slid to the ground. He was exhausted, his hands were shaking and now he had time to be hopelessly overwhelmed. He was also stinking like one of the circles of hell and it was making him nauseous.

"We are burned, Eddie"Venom said out loud

"What are you waiting for? It's hurting" He said feeling that it was probably hurting more than it should. His right leg and the back of his right arm were stinging

Venom healed them, taking considerably more time than he usually would.

"Are you ok, V?" Eddie asked still sitting on the ground after Venom was done

"The fire and noise made me weaker, you know that" he answered

Eddie could feel there was something else wrong, there was this tightness in his throat and chest. Could it be?

"V, I want to see you, please," Eddie said softly

The alien took shape in front of him, the shape of his eyes were narrow and very expressive. His mouth was closed and compressed, sometimes he blinked too fast. It was true, Venom was crying.

"Don't you ever do that again" The alien said looking down

Eddie held that dark form close to his chest, caressing the back and resting his own chin on the top of Venom's head.

"Hey, she really needed you to heal her. You saved her" Eddie started

"You know what I mean! You know I couldn't reach you inside! What if something bad happened there, Eddie?" Venom cried

"Ok, ok… I know it was dangerous"

" **Too** dangerous" Venom retorted. "Promise me you will never do it again"

"Alright, I promise," Eddie said caressing him more and kissing him briefly. "What else, Venom? Get it all out"

"The fire… the noise..." Venom said trembling a little

This was hard to believe, but this time Eddie really had to make himself stronger to comfort his alien. Venom was way more overwhelmed than him, maybe remembering he is not invincible and the thing Eddie did was too heavy on him.

"It was a rough day, V. But you did so well there! I was really scared too… Still, we went back to finish things up. You climbed so fast even with all those sirens!" Eddie said trying to cheer him up

Venom stayed there with him on the ground for a while, the idea of losing Eddie was echoing in his mind like a background noise he couldn't silence. Later, they asked for some delivery and waited while watching TV. Eddie let Venom pick everything, from the food to what they were watching. They eventually entered the topic of whether they should eat the guy who threw the stone or not. Eddie explained he was really mad at that moment but now it had passed. Venom, on the other hand, said it was their deal. They agreed that if he crossed his way again, Venom could eat him, but they wouldn't go searching for him. As much as Eddie felt like spoiling Venom tonight, vengeance-human-hunting seemed a little too much.

Eddie felt his eyes get heavy during the first twenty minutes of a movie, instinctively getting under the blanket they usually left at the couch. He turned to the side as Venom turned the TV off, making the room suddenly dark and silent. Eddie felt Venom was holding him from behind, crossing their fingers together under the blanket.

"I think you have no idea how much you mean to me, Eddie" Venom whispered, breathing on his neck

"I do now" He answered almost falling asleep. " And I feel the same" He added, giving him a kiss on the hand before closing his eyes


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie noticed things changed after the fire incident. Some things made him happier like the fact Venom was being more affectionate to him. In his own way, of course. He would materialize more to interact with him, touch him in a playful way with his amorphous shape and he complimented him, not one, not two, but **three** times one the past days. They had this strict policy of mocking each other and deprecating humor going for so long that this was a huge change. Having Venom say something with direct intentions of flattering him was indeed a thing Eddie didn't expect but that he would love getting used to.

Still, with their symbiosis giving room to faster heartbeats and some blushes, Eddie couldn't avoid being concerned about him. Venom was having some dreams that made them wake up with a lonely feeling. In the last one, Venom was in space and every planet he reached was dead. There was no life, no animals, plants, it was just nothingness, didn't matter where he went. And everything became dust as soon as he left the planet for a new search. Venom would turn back and observe the dust spread across the surroundings.

On his lunch hour, Eddie got a table at a simple Italian restaurant they would always go on Wednesdays. He chose one in the corner, where the few customers won't hear them. After ordering the dish of the day, he got his phone and opened their conversation.

 _"V, I want to talk to you about some things"_ Eddie texted

 _ **"What things?"**_ Venom said on his mind, although Eddie wasn't sure if it sounded out loud

Eddie got his earphones that had a microphone and put them on, pretending he was on a call with someone.

"Can we talk about this dream you had last night? We're still gloomy from it" Eddie said in a low tone, but not whispering. "You can be very honest, just say whatever you need to" he continued

 _ **"Ok"**_ Venom answered simply

Silence.

"Uh… aren't you going to say something?" Eddie asked slowly and carefully after a moment

 _ **"What do you want to know?"**_

"Maybe what it meant to you? And why we woke up with his… emptiness?" Eddie suggested

Eddie sat a bit back on his chair to make Venom more comfortable. He didn't want to sound demanding.

 _ **"My kind always destroys things, Eddie. One day we will have killed everything there is out there. I don't want to be like that"**_

Venom's words were unexpectedly deep, Eddie never imagined Venom had this kind of consciousness about his own species.

"You helped me save the Earth, V. You are not like that at all" Eddie answered

 _ **"But I caused you pain. And discomfort. I still do"**_ Venom answered in a rather sad way this time

This was a bit more touchy. Eddie was still struggling with the perception of his body. The bad days were less often, but they were still as bad as they have always been.

"It's not your fault" Eddie said as the waitress brought their two dishes of the day

 _ **"It is. You wouldn't have that if I weren't here"**_ Venom said bluntly

Eddie breathed in deeply and sighed but Venom continued before he could say anything.

" _ **I put you in danger, you wouldn't be in a risky place like the fire if it weren't for me as well"**_

There was a heaviness to what Venom was saying. Now the dream they had made more sense, maybe Venom was afraid to destroy things that were in touch with him. Eddie never really considered that killing his previous hosts due to lack of compatibility was something the alien even cared about.

"Look, I'm... sick, ok? I was depressed and a real mess when you found me and here I am, able to lift cars with my hands and do amazing things with you… but I'm still sick. It is not your fault I'm this way. In fact, I got a lot better after you showed up. I never thought I would be this happy again" Eddie said before he began eating, they were really hungry

 _ **"Do you mean it? I don't want to make you suffer"**_

"I mean every word. My life is better with you, don't get upset about it, we'll figure this out eventually" Eddie said while he ate in a more distracted way now

They ate their first dish in silence after that conversation. The place had this really good tomato sauce, it was worth it every time and Venom was enjoying the food as well. When they were starting the second dish, Eddie questioned why Venom was suddenly so quiet.

 _ **"I have something else to say. Talking about feelings is a good human practice, Eddie. I understand it now"**_

Eddie smiled looking down, Venom had this brutally uncomplicated way to see things sometimes. And it made sense on most occasions.

"Go ahead, I'm all ears" The human answered playing with the corner of the table cloth

 _ **"I'm homesick"**_ Venom stated

Eddie stopped touching that old read and white fabric instantly.

"Homesick? I thought you guys were always changing the planet" He said taking the last sip of their drink

 _ **"I miss Space, Eddie"**_

Ok, now this was more complicated than eating three meals in a row and instructing Venom he couldn't eat people's pets as they walked on the streets. His so-called home was Space, there, up high. How could they remotely solve that?

"What do you miss about it? Do you miss anyone, you know, from your past?" Eddie asked truly interested to know more about Venom, realizing he never asked about it

 _ **"I don't know… I miss the silence, how it feels to float. The stars. I miss that glow they have. But I didn't have any friends there. Nobody misses me"**_

Eddie felt some melancholy reaching his heart with that last sentence. He also knew how that felt. If there was one thing that made his life unbearable when he was depressed was the feeling of being forsaken. That desolating thought that the world would be better of without him.

"I would miss you a lot if you weren't here" Eddie said in a soft way.

 _ **"I don't like to think about it"**_ Venom answered

Eddie thought for a while and decided maybe this was a good moment to ask Venom if he was ok since the fire incident. It would be awkward since they didn't really mention it again ever since.

"V…I've noticed you've been different since that day we helped people on the fire. Not that I don't like it or anything, I actually do… I just… want to know if you're ok. You seemed really upset that night. I've never seen you like that before" Eddie tried saying without stumbling on his thoughts

 _ **"You could have died, Eddie. It scared me… When I saw you jumping in the middle of the flames I thought I would lose you... I don't want to be without you"**_

"Oh… Hand, please" The human said quickly

Eddie put his left hand over his thigh and watched it be covered by Vemon's form. The human caressed the dark fingers in a meaningful way, feeling his chest getting warmer and smiling on the corner of his mouth. It was such a beautiful, fulfilling thing to have his partner say how much he wanted him.

"V… do you feel this?" Eddie asked while involving Venom's hand with both his hands

" **Yes…"** Venom answered, paying more attention to it and letting it resonate on his core as well. **"How is this called, Eddie?"**

The human smiled and looked up, blinking heavily. Maybe this was the right moment.

"Love, Venom… It's called love"

They stayed silent for a moment, enjoying each other's company, never letting go in their crossed fingers.

" _ **Eddie, can we go inside the restroom?"**_ Venom asked in a light-hearted manner

Eddie left the money to pay for the lunch over the table and went inside the bathroom. As soon as he locked the door behind him, Venom materialized his upper part in front of him. The alien had such a light aura coming from him and his huge eyes were very expressive. He looked deep into Eddie's eyes and stayed silent while doing so. When he realized Eddie didn't quite understand what this was all about, he spoke.

"I love you too, Eddie. I just wanted to look at you say it out loud" Venom said while touching Eddie's face as he got closer

"Oh, you…"

Eddie was starting to get nervous since Venom didn't say he loved him back at the same moment. He wasn't sure Venom understood the concept of love or if he was even capable of it. Hearing the words coming from him changed everything, it made his own feelings even more intense.

They kissed. And it almost felt as if it was the first time. There were no second intentions involved, no teasing or trying to establish control. It was only affection and a need to show the other how intensely they loved. Venom had his long fingers all over Eddie's hair and he took another look at him after kissing. Eddie seemed to have his head in the clouds and Venom was aware his own expression wasn't too different.

"How about I take the hottest alien in town on a date tonight?" Eddie teased

"You know, Eddie, to me… you're the alien" Venom answered shrugging to tease him back

"Ok… you're not wrong. Still, what do you say?" He insisted, knowing the answer already

"Sounds fun. Where are you taking us?" Venom asked returning to their symbiosis

"Don't worry V, I'm sure you have clothes for that"

On their way back to work, Eddie started thinking about what they could do during the night. They had been out to eat and do fun things so many times, making this one something special would be a challenge. And yet, if they just decided to stay inside and have a beer, it would certainly be romantic enough for them. Eddie was only certain that the plans had to include ice cream, Venom was craving it since they passed by a pretty gelato place two days ago.


	8. Chapter 8

"V…. Oh…"

Eddie was on the floor, blindfolded and starting to feel a completely different type of vibration on his skin, something they have never tried before. He could hear and feel a rattle that reminded him of a snake, an embrace coming from different parts of his body. The webs were constricting him and caressing at the same time, running across his sensitive areas slowly.

Venom had tightened Eddie's hands on his back with rope. And it wasn't a simple knot, it was shibari, an intricate type of Japanese bondage. Venom was determined to learn enough one day to replace all the rope with his dark form. However, for now, they agreed the knots and forms were too complex for him to focus all at once.

First, he kissed Eddie very passionately on the floor and started to restrict his movements just using his hands. They had talked about it previously, only waiting for a good opportunity to give it a try and the very day of their first official date seemed perfect for it. When Venom felt his partner's arousal intensity, he turned him around and started to tight his wrists, soon putting the blindfold on him. Since they were new to this, Venom caressed Eddie's chest and abs while holding his wrist on his back, Eddie sometimes got nervous for not being able to see but he wanted to get the best out of the tactile sensation.

Eddie started to enter his subspace quickly, feeling Venom touch his jaw from behind and tease him between his legs in a devilish way. Venom continued with the ropes, making Eddie feel it on his skin first, teasing using the rope as a soft whip. It was delightful to observe his reaction when he felt the robes brushing his neck on the side.

Venom made him lay down on his side and started to tie him in one of the forms he had learned. It consisted of three sections, going from his upper chest, right below it and waist. Venom kept Eddie breathing heavily during the process, sometimes taking a moment to tease him and also touching his face in a malicious manner. When Eddie noticed the rope was all in the right places, he suddenly felt the fabrics constrict against his skin quickly.

Venom was making them tighter, and Eddie let out a moan that filled the room.

This tie would be the foundation of what would come next, all three spots had three loops of rope around him. But Venom wanted to make this more interesting, deciding to do a simple extra tie on the top of it. Eddie felt rope brushing against his covered cock right in the middle at first, Venom was such a tease. The alien squeezed his length to a side and then to the other side using the rope. After getting some moans, Venom made a tie that placed a knot on each nipple and went down on Eddie, forming a diamond shape on his lower areas that made his cock form a delicious bulge on his underwear.

When Eddie tried to move slightly, he felt teased without being touched directly. The friction was driving him insane and it was absolutely intoxicating. Venom kept him there for a while, scratching him on his abs with his long sharp fingers. Eddie moaned more, feeling his breath go away with the pain and pleasure coming from the scratches he couldn't see.

The alien was also fascinated by the scene, deciding to play with his lover more. Eddie was wearing very thin underwear, wet with precum by now. He felt a shiver cross his body when Venom licked his back with his long tongue, bitting him slightly close to his neck. After that, Venom observed his human try to rub himself on the robes, feeling his arousal intensify with the moans coming from Eddie. When he saw his face get more blushed and breaths become longer, Venom went further into it.

 **"I didn't say you could move"** Venom said grabbing him by the hair, pulling it back and licking his neck again

He could feel Eddie grow in anticipation, he wanted this, it was clear. Venom gripped him hard on the ass and spanked him there a couple of times. Eddie was surprised with the harsh contact but it set all his senses on fire. He was a quivering mess already, Venom could devour him at his will.

The floor added some notes of discomfort to Eddie, but he liked it this way. Venom was remarkably good at what he was doing, giving him just enough mobility to rub himself shortly against the robes.

Venom materialized himself almost completely and Eddie felt his weight over him, setting him to another level of domination. Venom made him lick his fingers and soon introduced his long tongue on his mouth, felt more like a penetration than kissing.

Eddie started listening to a low rattle, feeling some of Venom going back to his core and quickly after, feeling him use the robes as a guideline to where his amorphous form should go. That's when the rattle intensified, bringing him the idea a snake was ready to make its deadly move on him. Eddie felt more constriction all over his body, Soon being consumed by the sharp vibrations coming from Venom's dark form over the robes.

Eddie was so deep into his subspace that coming wasn't the most important thing right now. He sure was hard and turned on to the point he would beg for direct friction, but he was also light-headed, quivering, expecting to be invaded by a new wave of pleasure or pain. He wanted more and more of that, his body was relaxed and extremely sensitive to the touch.

Venom teased him more, this time applying some pressure close to Eddie's entrance underneath his underwear. The alien felt Eddie tense up slightly under him, maybe being fucked without seeing anything was scary for him.

 **"I'll get you ready, love"** Venom said on his mind, making the sound reverberate for a while

Venom kissed him slowly, feeling some neediness coming from the other. Eddie didn't know why, but his heart was suddenly going faster, this was all otherworldly and yet his body wasn't used to so much movement restriction.

He couldn't avoid thinking maybe Venom could read him way too well by now because what he did next made Eddie's body relax again and set his desire on fire.

Venom rolled him and made him lay down with his stomach up, sitting over him and grabbing the second layer of rope with his strong hands. Eddie felt his upper body be lifted from the floor, all the rope made a creaking sound and Venom make it echo on his mind. Eddie thought some waves of pleasure were coming from his core, but soon he realized Venom had him in a rocking position, using his own weight to make him slightly up and down.

Venom was delighted to observe Eddie in such positions, he was hot for him, only waiting for the right moment. It was amazing how Eddie followed his lead in such a delicious way, all he had to do was put the pressure in the right spots and he would easily become his prey. How could that human make him go so crazy for his flesh and touch? It was addicting to do Eddie when he was really turned on and dominated.

There was something so hypnotizing about the way Eddie acted when they had sex. Being a sub also meant a secret commitment to seduce him, something on the way he was flashy and still submissive when he was all exposed was just too good to touch, spank and fuck. Eddie knew he could easily trick Venom into doing him, he knew the alien was crazy for him and it felt good to be the one who would satisfy him in such a complete way. Venom sometimes caught a glimpse of Eddie doing his thing, calling him in a way he couldn't resist. And nothing was more exhilarating than his human showing himself to him, this desire to be put into submission.

"V… Carry on..." Eddie managed to sound out with his neck slightly bent back due to gravity

Venom kissed him again and while placing him on the floor, he reached for some lube. Eddie was laying on his side again, waiting and feeling a sharp pulse run across all his body with Venom and the ropes. The alien put some lube on his fingers and embraced him from behind, starting to slide his underwear enough to have access to him.

Eddie moaned with a rough voice when he felt Venom was doing him with his fingers, it was slow and very deep. The human was quivering again, he started to rub his own legs against each other, feeling the vibration go straight to his cock and nipples.

 _ **"Can I lift you... higher?"**_ Venom asked him on his mind

"Y-yes" Eddie answered, knowing it would be intense and growing hot with the idea

Venom used his form to create a strong link between Eddie's ropes and the ceiling, at first from the floor, but soon lifting him up slowly. The feeling of being suspended was surreal to Eddie, it made all the knots tighter, the robes made a noise that was sending him to another world and when he was in the air, he felt Venom touching his inner thighs, scratching them sometimes.

"V… more" Eddie said gasping

Venom started to grip him strongly on his waist, going down to spank him on the side of his butt again. Eddie gasped and moaned with the contact, his face towards the ceiling, feeling he was floating.

This was as much as Venom could take without fucking, he was holding his urges for too long and Eddie felt it on him as well. It was easier to control it since his partner wasn't touching him tonight, but it was time.

Venom ripped the underwear off, tearing it and making Eddie shiver to the sound of fabric being stretched and ripped. Eddie felt as he was being unwrapped for consumption and before feeling exposed, the fabric squeezed his length good against himself.

The alien was materialized in position to fuck him, the height of the suspension gave him the perfect angle. Venom scratched lightly the inside of one leg, putting it into a bent position. He then jerked Eddie as he teased him on the entrance with his big erect member.

Eddie gave a short nod with his head and let out a loud moan while being penetrated. His cock was suddenly begging for more attention.

" _ **Fuck**_ , Venom…! Ahhhhh" He said with a voice that seemed to be coming from deep inside him

Eddie wanted to move more, get on a sluty position and let Venom fuck him mercilessly. But he couldn't. He'd have to give in to whatever Venom wanted. And fuck, that alien was a cock teaser.

Venom did him slowly and deeply, almost taking himself off entirely before putting it in again. He was making sure his cock was thick on the entrance, always fucking Eddie in angles that made him move involuntarily in pleasure.

At some point, Eddie was covered in sweat, not knowing anymore if he owned his moments or if they were all reflexes of how badly he wanted to come.

Venom couldn't take it anymore, Eddie had begged him in a rough voice over and over to let him come. When Eddie felt Venom's grip on his cock, he let out a cry of relief. Venom gave him some strong jerks and sneezed him maliciously. And then, he fucked him hard, grabbing his bent leg. Only this time, there was nothing slow or gentle about his fucking. It was raw, harsh and deep.

Venom let out his roars and was sinking his fingers on Eddie's waist, banging him hard against his member. The creaks of the ropes were too much and Eddie moaned very loudly in a suffocated voice while he came, spilling his cum over himself and letting some of it drop to the floor.

He came, but Venom's orgasm came only some hard fucks later. Eddie was invaded by a wave of pleasure that was so strong he couldn't even sound anything anymore, his mouth was open and his neck was laid back in pure ecstasy.

"Eddie, you feel _ **so**_ good" Venom said with his bestial voice while coming

The alien didn't stop fucking while he filled his partner, his tongue was all out and he was drunk with all the sensations.

When it was over, Venom took one last look at his lover suspended in front of him. He pulled out, took the blindfold off and got Eddie on his arms, taking them to bed with a few steps. Instead of going back to Eddie's core again, he started to caress him and undo the ropes.

Eddie didn't lose his consciousness but he was incredibly light-headed and foggy. His expression was pure satisfaction but it concerned Venom a bit.

"Are you ok, love?" He asked out loud while undoing his wrists

"Yes… I'm just…" Eddie tried to answer but his body and mind were overwhelmed

"You were _**perfect**_ " Venom said while massaging his lover's back where the ropes left a superficial mark on his skin

"So were you" Eddie said in a sweet way, feeling the tender touch on him

When he was done with the ropes, Venom embraced Eddie on the side and let him rest close his chest. They had Eddie's favorite blanket in bed and some tea in a thermos by the nightstand. Venom covered him and massaged his shoulders and back. He would heal them soon, but Eddie needed this type of psychological after care.

Eddie was starting to get back to himself and he also remembered to ensure Venom it had been unbelievable great for him. And that, yes, he agreed with all the spanking and when he got tense, Venom handled it perfectly. Turns out, Venom also needed to know he wasn't hurting his love.

"You know, I wished I had passed out this time" Eddie said after they had spend some good time cuddling

Venom got him the tea and observed Eddie star drinking it to answer.

"Why would you say that?" Venom asked intrigued

"I'm could use some reset button right now… I loved it, V… But it so much to handle, you never dominated like this before" Eddie said a bit shyly

Venom caressed him on the back of his head.

"I'll help you clean up, love. Then we can sleep" Venom said in an encouraging way

Eddie accepted the help after finishing his tea. While getting back to reality, he couldn't avoid remaking how much he loved the marks the ropes would leave, although they quickly faded.

Venom didn't agree at first with Eddie's request to heal them only on the next morning. But as they were walking back to their bed after a quick shower, Eddie explained it was important to him to feel his body's reaction to all they did. We wanted to wake up the next day and feel the aches and see the marks, it was still part of the scene for him.

"Whatever makes you happy, Eddie"

Eddie smiled at the answer, and seeing Venom's face right next to his in bed, he kissed him.

"I love you, V" He said looking straight into his white eyes

"I love you too, Eddie... Now rest, I'm right here" Venom replied getting back to his core materializing his dark hands over Eddie's

This would be a long night of sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Eddie was caught by surprise when he attempted his first movements while waking up. There was an acute type of pain coming from a very sensitive part of him, it made him gasp with his face still touching the pillow.

"Hey, Venom, wake up" He said in a muffled way

" _ **Yes?"**_ The monster answered on his mind in a drowsy way

"We could use some healing over there… please?" Eddie said not moving an inch from that position

" _ **Sure"**_

Eddie felt a huge sense of relief quickly after, almost like he was holding his breath until then. How come he didn't realize that the night before? Now moving enough to place himself more to the middle of the bed, he noticed some pain coming from other places on his body. However, this was the kind of pain he liked, mostly caused by bruises and midway his pain tolerance. He stretched himself slowly, remembering Venom's hands grabbing and spanking him, which made his body respond with some aches here and there.

Eddie had a glimpse of himself getting his sheets out of the way.

His waist was bruised on both sides where Venom grabbed him strongly by the end and he had claw-like scratches all over his upper body. He followed the lines of his abs touching them with the tip of his fingers, remembering everything they shared the previous night. It was so intense and yet the memories had a dream quality to them, almost as if they reverberated on his mind in a slowed manner.

Venom was aware Eddie was feeling himself with his eyes closed, granting him some time to experience his aftermath, also taking the opportunity to do so himself. One thing Venom always liked about their sex was that Eddie usually came first and with that, Venom also felt his climax as a sub before making him feel his climax as a dom. So by the end of the experience, they both always knew how it ended up for each other. And Eddie's subspace was quite something, it was a sacred place for Venom, he would always commit to making him enjoy it through the very end without interruptions.

There was something about Eddie's mind and body that was so appealing to him. Even being a creature with a smaller spectrum for feelings, he found himself fascinated by the way Eddie experienced his emotions. He had this cool way to make fun of people and situations in a non-harmful way, his humor shifted from being ironical to super sweet in no time. There was darkness on him too and Venom, being who he was, couldn't image bonding well with someone who didn't have a darker side. His rage was like a powerful flame that consumed him entirely when something made him infuriated or went against his morals, there was no way he could leave it be. And he certainly paid the price for that. But most importantly, his love was sincere.

Venom looked down to Eddie's body to acknowledge his human was still feeling his bruises, only this time, his hand was caressing closer to his underwear. His other hand was touching his own jaw, much like Venom did the night before. The view was mesmerizing for Venom, Eddie was so close to pleasure himself thinking about him. It made sense to the alien, although they were satisfied the night before, there was so much tension built up that it would require more release.

Eddie somehow knew Venom was there observing on the background, but he wasn't focused on that. He ran his finger over his own skin, reaching finally to the area he wanted, feeling the wetness on the tip of his erection. He started to touch himself and his hips followed his movements shyly, making him feel the bruises again.

Soon enough, his lips were slightly parted and his back was arched. He was stroking himself faster and the tension was building up quickly on his lower area. Venom observed him start to clench his toes, he was definitely on edge.

Venom was turned on as well, but he was waiting patiently and silently, this was worth the view. Eddie started to moan in a low tone, arching his back in a more flashy way as he came.

Eddie opened his eyes and took some deep breaths, finally acknowledging that there was still arousal coming from his inside. Venom. He was still waiting for his turn.

"Good morning, Eddie" Venom said out loud trying to sound casual

"Good morning, my love" Eddie said with a smirk, following the casual tone

They stayed in silence for a while, Eddie was willing to know how long it would take for Venom to say something. Probably not much, he was feeling a pulse on his crotch.

Eddie teased him a bit, running his fingers again on his chest and on his own hair later on. The human heard a very low roar and he was sure it sounded out loud.

"Did you say something, V? I was distracted" He said smiling on the corner of his mouth. "Maybe I should get up and clean his little mess I've made" Eddie continue, threatening to sit on the bed to leave

" _ **No! Stay, Eddie"**_ Venom said clearly on Eddie's mind. _ **"Don't be selfish"**_

Only this time, Venom's tone was almost a pleading one. Eddie observed his dark fingers start caressing him on his thighs and Venom's arousal started to manifest on his body as well.

"Ohhh… I get it, _**I'm**_ so mean to you" Eddie scoffed. "If I didn't know the perv you truly are, I'd almost fallen for that. Get over here" he finally stated

Venom materialized on the top of him and Eddie pulled him closer for a kiss. It was nice to feel Venom introduce his tongue on him with a nice rhythm, like a real kiss. This morning Venom was more into something slow and feeling Eddie's touch. It wasn't his usual but he was willing to have Eddie on the top of him, kissing him everywhere, much as he would do to him.

"Eddie…" He said on his ear feeling the other kiss and lick his thick neck

Eddie turned him around, this time being on the top. He knew what Venom wanted and he gave it to him, touching his chest and kissing it as he felt Venom's length on his own. Maybe it was how they bonded some hours back, or maybe it had been a long time since Venom last request this, but Eddie suspected his alien wanted him to do him this time. Which only got more suspicious when Venom started to rub himself on him.

"Are you sure? You won't hurt me if you do it" Eddie said looking at him

"That's not it, Eddie. I want it" Venom replied

Eddie took his word for it and went down on him first. He knew Venom liked some sucking and fingering before the fucking, although he didn't really require any type of preparation since he could simply adapt his shape. Venom put his long tongue out when Eddie started to lick his entrance the way he liked.

"Yes, Eddie, yes" he sounded out loud

Eddie placed himself between Venom's thick legs, kissing his inner thighs in the process. He bent Venom's legs and got on top of him. Venom let out a roar when he felt Eddie inside him, wrapping his arms around the human over him.

Although the human had recently touched himself, Venom's desire was enough to fuel them both. Venom liked it deep and Eddie was doing him with long thrusts, getting slightly intoxicated with the rough moans his monster would let out here and there. It was quite something to top Venom, he was big, strong and intimidating but this morning he was letting Eddie hold his wrists against the bed.

Venom loved to see Eddie doing him, he had that "V" well defined and it was a turn on to see him move and make it even more prominent.

"Eddie, faster… I'm close" Venom said arching himself more to help Eddie

Venom felt that pulse of his get stronger and stronger on his core. When Eddie imposed a quicker rhythm, Venom felt more vibration coming from his bottom echo all over him. Each new thrust echoed in a delightful manner and he had his claws on the other's back while reaching his climax.

When fully formed, Venom had some strong involuntary movements while coming, he wasn't the quiet type either and Eddie also found his release again, not being able to differentiate between his pleasure and Venom's.

Venom was caressing Eddie's back while enjoying the aftermath, eventually going back to his core to only then, keep his head materialized next to his partner.

"Was it the way you wanted?" Eddie asked looking to the light coming from the window

"Yes, Eddie… I should ask for it more often" Venom replied

"Yeah, yeah, you always say that" Eddie said in a mocking way "I know you… Anyway, I'm glad you liked it"

They finally got out of bed and soon after they were going out for brunch. They were insanely hungry, both of them.

On their way, they walked through some places that brought some eerie memories for Eddie. There was a bar he used to go when he was struggling a lot before meeting Venom and seeing it closed during the day gave him a bad gut feeling. Just passing by made him feel hopeless in trouble.

While eating, Venom tried to convince Eddie to practice some motorcycle tricks later. They had a lot of fun during their date giving it a try and it was great to make Eddie get more used to heights.

Eddie admitted he wanted to try climbing some high buildings once again. And on their way back home, Eddie bought a newspaper, finally pleased to find some of his work in it.

While entering the building again, Eddie allowed himself to have a more critical look into it. It wasn't a very nice place to live. More than ok for someone who had nowhere to go but now that things were getting into place he decided it was time to search for a new place.

During the afternoon, they had a pleasant time searching for a new place to live on the internet. They were looking into neighborhoods and stuff like the gyms available nearby, proximity to work and how easy it would be to get out as Venom through the window without being noticed.

They joked around, judged the people who lived in each location just for fun and had some beers while doing so.

"Come on, V! This place looks great! Let's take a look!" Eddie said trying to bargain with him

"Out of the question" Venom said turning his head to the other side

"Just because it's far from the Indian restaurant?! Have you heard there is this crazy thing called _**delivery**_? And we can get there in no time running if you help" Eddie argued

"You don't get it, Eddie. We told him we would go there _**every**_ Friday, we promised"

"Shut up! You're just messing with me, aren't you?" Eddie finally realized

Venom let out a loud laugh. Of course he was.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Eddie said closing his notebook, massaging his temples and laughing along

"We can go there next weekend, Eddie. I like it too…" Venom said in a more serious tone

Eddie noticed something was up and decided not to ignore it.

"What is it, my love?" He asked softly

"I'll miss this place, Eddie. You first talked to me here. It was our first police fight, first everything" Venom said poking his dark head on his shoulder

Eddie was silent for a good while before answering.

"When I moved here I was in so much pain… The first months all seem the same in my head, they're all mixed up and all I can remember is sitting right there when I couldn't sleep and crying over there" he said pointing to some corners of his living room. "But you're right, V… That was so long ago. Later you came in and everything got so much better. And now that you've mentioned, I'll miss this place too... It's us everywhere I look" Eddie said looking around

"Let's schedule it, Eddie. I'm excited, we can have a bigger fridge there" Venom pointed out

"Ok, but we're only moving if _**nobody**_ has a musical instrument on the same floor. Deal?" Eddie said while clicking the button to schedule a visit

"Deal!"


	10. Chapter 10

Lewis was this blond guy with a nice smile that could light up a conversation. He was tall and had pale skin tone due to his office job and introspective tendencies. His darkest secret was the fact he loved romantic teenage movies, although everybody assumed that anyway. This early morning, he woke up with a neighbor sounding very distraught on a lower floor of the building. It wasn't like him to sneak around, so with the windows now closed, the blond started to make his morning coffee.

He knew Eddie was an unusual guy. Lewis never quite figured out if he had a roommate, a boyfriend, a close friend that was always around, or if he was batshit crazy. He hoped for the close friend theory. While grooming his short waved hair and shaving, he wondered if maybe he should knock the door on his way to work to check if everything was alright.

As he got his water bottle and put on his shoes, Lewis reminded himself of the few times he had met Eddie on the staircase. He was too shy to say a proper "Hi" to him, so he decided it was better to mind his own business. Destiny could be in charge of making them meet each other under better circumstances.

Meanwhile, Eddie was already fully dressed for work and in the middle of a fight with his symbiote.

"Venom, please, _**please**_ just do your thing. I… _**We**_ have to go to work!" Eddie said feeling his eyes sunken in his skull

Eddie had trouble sleeping, that wasn't something new for them. However, he was dealing with something more debilitating than an occasional "rough night", his insomnia was getting worse and Venom was tired of watching Eddie shrug it off.

"No Eddie, I won't heal anything this time. We have to solve this" Venom said sounding upset

"Look, I have a very important interview to make today and I can't focus if I keep feeling like my eyes are gonna _**bleed,**_ " Eddie said starting to raise his voice again

"You said you'd find a doctor a month ago" Venom answered dryly

"I have to _**pay**_ to get that looked at! Which I won't be able to if I can't function at work!" Eddie replied angrily

He beat the wall in front of them, making a loud sound.

As soon as the small echo faded, he felt a strong force push him against the same wall in a very abrupt manner.

" _ **Listen to me, Eddie. I can name six kids from the neighborhood who can take better care of themselves than you. You're angry because you haven't slept in days, I'm tired of healing your organs every morning because of your drinking. You're being arrogant**_ " Venom said on his mind gripping him

"And you are being a fucking _ **jerk**_! I told you I _**hate**_ it when you do this, now let go of me! I might be postponing this but you're being unreasonable!"

Venom let go of him instantly and a heavy silence followed, making them finally realize how loud they've been.

Eddie truly hated when Venom used force against him, even if it was brief. Also, it was unfair how much Venom wasn't afraid of saying cruel things to him when he was upset. Eddie had a sharp tongue but he was constantly trying not to be vicious to his symbiote when they fought.

They still had some time to leave for work, so Eddie sat down on his couch and tried to breathe in deeply. The irritability gave place for a knot on his throat. He was _**extremely**_ upset Venom pushed him, not being able to dismiss the thought. They had been through this many times, it was a touchy thing between them.

Venom, on the other hand, _**knew**_ he had fucked up by using force against him but sometimes Eddie just _**wouldn't**_ snap out of things. He could stay in the same fucking loop of misery _**forever**_ if he didn't shake him awake at some point. He tried being nice, talking, addressing the matter here and there but Eddie never gave it proper action.

The human was still nervous and without being aware, he started to touch his face with the tip of his fingers. There was tension all over it and his eyes were heavy and irritated. Right under them was the most painful spot for him. He had no idea if more people with insomnia felt actual pain under their eyes, but he did. Maybe he frowned too much when he was tired.

His mood changed again when they heard a dog barking outside. It was a loud and unstoppable type of barking from a small breed. Eddie tried to cover his ears to muffle it but it didn't help much. Something on that sharp bark was making him anxious and giving him a headache. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt something quite terrible take over his chest. It was a familiar feeling of dread, it came from every thought and made him feel like disappearing from the world.

Venom, experiencing Eddie's feelings, couldn't avoid sympathizing with him. It was a very intense sensation and when the symbiote saw some images coming from Eddie's memory, he quickly materialized in front of him.

"Calm down, Eddie. Nothing bad will happen to you, I won't let it. Here, I'll make the pain go away... but we're calling someone after we're back" Venom said taking his hands slowly to Eddie's face

"Don't touch me, I'm still mad at you" Eddie said with his voice cracking and some thick tears on his eyes

"I'm sorry, Eddie" Venom said collecting his dark hands to himself

Eddie signed loudly, feeling a huge sense of relief when Venom took the pain away from his face. Even being angry, he had to admit Venom had a point. His coping mechanisms of drinking himself to sleep and having lots of coffee first thing in the morning were getting the best of him. He should, indeed, take better care of himself. Didn't matter if Venom could heal his upset stomach and liver, good sleep was irreplaceable and they both knew Venom couldn't help if Eddie's mental health deteriorated.

Eddie had a small meltdown there on the couch. Venom decided to respect his request and let him be for a while. When Eddie got himself back up, he didn't talk to Venom for the rest of the morning, trying to find the right mindset to do the interview.

While on their way, Venom made a point to himself out of being quiet and untraceable. He could hear Eddie training his questions on his mind and it was actually an interesting thing to witness him rehearse the intonation and try to guess how the person would answer. Venom even knew Eddie had a technique. He usually mentalized an answer and tried to connect it with the next question. And also prepared for the opposite reaction. Being a journalist was pretty much being paid to be a professional overthinker.

The interview went very well. Eddie talked to the lead researcher from a University about the substance they were developing for the pharmaceutical industry. Needless to say, it had everyone a bit nervous about it. There was still a shadow of the Life Foundation towering over Eddie's work and people wouldn't normally allow him to interview this type of professional anymore. But it went great, the lady had a nice attitude and Eddie was faithful to his notes. Some questions were a bit witty, but she had a good sense of humor and knew how to be sharp as well, so it was all alright. Eddie was well received in the office and Venom could tell he was feeling a lot better.

During the afternoon, Eddie helped them edit the work and gave the writers some guidance on the written article. It was restless, hardcore work until 5 PM and by the end of it, Eddie realized he hadn't taken his lunch break.

His boss also noticed and observing Eddie's tiredness, approached him while he finished talking to other employees.

"Good job today, Mr. Brock. Now go get yourself something to eat. You didn't stop for lunch, it's fine if you leave earlier today" he said giving him a tap on the shoulder

Eddie thanked him and accepted the offer, taking his leather jacket from his desk and a few things.

When he was adjusting his helmet and jacket to get on his motorcycle, he heard Venom's voice for the first time after they left home.

 _ **"Congratulations, Eddie. You did a great job"**_ Venom said nicely

Eddie wasn't mad at him anymore, it actually felt nice to be recognized by his symbiote. Sometimes Venom's abilities made him forget he had qualities himself.

"Thanks, V" he said smiling a bit. "I noticed you didn't say anything today… you must be starving"

 _ **"I am, I just didn't want to upset you"**_ Venom answered on his mind

It made Eddie feel a pinch of guilt to hear it, hunger was something Venom experienced _**very**_ intensely.

"That was really nice of you, I appreciate it. What do you want to eat?" Eddie asked while sitting on his motorcycle and hearing its sounds

 _ **"Meat, pasta and something salty… like popcorn or peanuts"**_

Later that night, Lewis was home watching some videos about gardening. He had some plants at home and wanted to make sure they had the proper soil, water, and light for them. When he heard a doorbell he quickly took off his headphones, unsure it was in his own apartment. A knock followed and he went for it.

It was food. Lots of food. But he hasn't ordered any. While he explained it to the ginger girl delivering it, Eddie showed up on the staircase with his wallet on his hand and cellphone on the other.

"Hey… uhm… Lewis, right? I'm sorry guys, I'm the worst, I put the wrong number on the app" Eddie said apologetically to both of them

Lewis skipped a heartbeat. Eddie knew his name. And he looked so nice today, although something was a bit off about him. He seemed agitated and drained at the same time.

The girl handled him the bags - that had an inviting smell - and accepted a nice tip from him for the inconvenience. She excused herself and left, telling them the door was unlocked downstairs.

"Sorry man… Hope it wasn't too much trouble" Eddie said accomodating the plastic bags on his hands

"Not at all… I think I would have asked you about it anyway… You're the only one who orders from them around here" Lewis answered pointing slightly to the plastic bag with an Italian flag printed on it

Eddie made an inquisitive face, he didn't mean to be rude, it was automatic.

"Oh, no, I wasn't snea-" the blond started, panicking a little inside

"It's ok, I... didn't mean you were sneaking around… you're right, you have a good eye" Eddie said trying to fix it. "Well, I'd shake your hand but I can't. Thanks for the help, have a nice night" He added smiling slightly

When Eddie mentioned the bags on his hands, Lewis had a glimpse of Eddie's arms. He had his sleeves rolled up and Lewis quite liked what he saw. It was even more attractive because it was unintentional.

"Any time, good night!" Lewis answered, seeing Eddie go downstairs.

Later that night, after satiating both their hunger with what was most likely a kilo of meat and more pasta than Eddie could account for, they were sitting in front of the computer. The light was hurting Eddie's eyes and he had called some clinics already.

 _ **"Maybe we could talk to Annie"**_ Venom suggested after Eddie hung up the phone

"And how could that help us?" Eddie asked still shocked to listen to her name

 _ **"Her boyfriend is a doctor, he knew about us"**_

"Yeah but they both think you're gone and… I don't know V, I don't want to ask her any more favors" Eddie pondered. "Besides, this place here looks good, I'll give it a call"

Eddie wasn't fond of the idea of seeking help but after calling around, they had the luck to find a doctor who could see them in two days.

Eddie almost said no to the consultation because he didn't want to miss work, but Venom let out a low key roar to manifest his opinion. Soon after scheduling, Eddie started to elaborate what kind of excuse he would give to anyone who asked.

 _ **"Why would we lie, Eddie?"**_ Venom asked internally

"Look, my love, I have a history with my temper and well… weird behavior… I can't have people know I'm going to see a psychiatrist" Eddie said remembering when he ate a live lobster from a tank

 _ **"Why?"**_

"Because people will think I'm crazy… and… I don't like that… also not very good for business. It's best if we keep this to ourselves" he said in a sad manner

This time, Venom materialized himself by his side, not touching Eddie except for the contact their symbiosis provided.

"I'm sorry I pushed you against the wall, Eddie… Sometimes you don't listen to anyone" Venom said out loud

Earlier that day, Eddie was feeling so hurt by it that he was sure he wouldn't want to hear Venom for a week. But now, looking back at him and seeing the symbiote's true feelings of guilty made him change his mind. Wasn't the same as having a human partner that would do this to him, Venom knew the limits and how to cross them when necessary. They shared everything, and Eddie could tell Venom wasn't using that as an excuse to be aggressive to him, the symbiote kept his cool on countless other fights.

"I forgive you, you were just trying to make me snap out of it. Wouldn't have listened otherwise… It makes me really mad at you but I recognize sometimes I don't give you any other choice… Sometimes I- " Eddie interrupted himself, he didn't want to say this again

Venom knew what was coming, they knew each other too well.

"Can I hug you now, Eddie?" Venom asked still looking at him

Eddie nodded and felt a cold embrace on him, starting to feel a tremble on his lips. He was _**so**_ exhausted, even waiting another night seemed too much. Everything seemed too much.

Something that made Eddie infuriated every time when they watched a movie or a show on TV was when they portrait insomnia as something _**charming**_. Characters that were the intellectual archetype, geniuses, and crazy-ass effective soldiers. But he knew that it couldn't be more away from the truth. He had insomnia since his late teenagehood and it was by far the most debilitating thing he ever had to deal with. It didn't make anyone brilliant, after five days not sleeping more than three hours a night _**nobody**_ can get two and two together, regardless of how clever you might be.

Over the years it made his temper fluctuate too much during the days that followed bad nights, many times he couldn't focus on school or work or even his friends talking to him because he was functioning on "economy mode". His attention span wasn't something he was too proud of, to begin with. It was a sad thing to see his own personality get tangled with what insomnia did to him, sometimes he was even afraid that if he treated it, he wouldn't be himself anymore.

Venom had been listening to him for a while now, Eddie would rarely talk about it but whenever he did it was a very deep conversation.

"You know what is the worst part of it, V? Ok, _**almost**_ worse than feeling like death all day every day… It's that people _**don't get it**_ , people don't understand how fucking lucky they are if they can simply lie down and sleep. And everyone thinks I'm lazy as fuck because I stay in bed more when I don't have to be out doing something… I never failed a subject in my entire life for not attending to class, I was never late for anything that I had in the morning, I just adapted the heck out of me to get my shit done and still… people just think I'm lazy and grumpy because I _**want**_ to. As soon as I get up I always feel I'm late because the world started hours before and out of tune with it… I wake up feeling guilty and when I try to sleep I can't seem to make my mind shut the fuck up"

Venom was embracing him like a black blanket, it looked weird but it was very comforting from them both.

"Even Annie?" Venom asked

"What? If Annie made me feel this way too?" Eddie asked him

"Yes. Did she?"

Eddie looked to the side, remembering the time they lived together.

"I know you like her and she's amazing, with _**many**_ amazing qualities… but when it comes to this… Honestly, she was a bitch. I don't know what happens that morning people always think they are better than everyone and that the world needs to be saved by eleven o'clock and all the rest of the day is just aftermath, but hey, that pisses me off. Not people being productive and minding their business, but the fact I talked to her a billion times about it and she always made me feel bad for not being like her. She just never respected my sleep early in the morning, she would always made loud noises around the house even on weekends and holidays… Like, even when I went to bed five in the morning I was insanely silent not to wake her up!" Eddie said fast, knowing all his words too well, it was an old grudge

Eddie stopped talking about her, not wanting to get mad again. Seemed silly such a basic thing was so tough on his life and affected his relationship with everyone.

"What is it, Venom?" Eddie asked in a calmer way

"Nothing, I've never heard you being mad at her. It's strange" Venom replied

"Yeah, I know… Listen, why did you get so mad at me this morning? I get it, we were both angry but… Why? Why this time you had to do that?" Eddie asked in a sincere way

Venom was slightly reluctant on bringing it up, however, he hated lying to Eddie.

" _ **Eddie… We keep seeing that red bridge… When you're too sad, when you can't sleep, when you drink too much. We know what it means, I worry about you. Even one bad night of sleep it's enough to put it the back of your head… This has to stop"**_ Venom said on his mind

Eddie was grateful Venom chose to say it on his head, he didn't like to hear such things out loud. It almost felt like a punch, it was only logical Venom knew everything about his feelings, even the ones he didn't address directly.

"Ok… you're right" Eddie answered vaguely

They shared some moments of being cute to each other, laying down together, and eventually kissing a little.

While they had desert - that Eddie chose- and were looking outside the window, Venom looked down and saw Lewis putting his trash out. They both instantly knew where their neighbor extracted the information about the Italian place they order.

" _ **Why did you make him feel weird, Eddie? We find him cute"**_

"I didn't do it on purpose, V! Oh, man I'm terrible at this small talk thing… Do you think he got upset at us? He's so quiet, he must be shy… Anyway, he lives two floors up, sometimes they get our mail wrong, I mean… they finish with the same number… Maybe we should say something next time?" Eddie sounded out with the same awkwardness from before

" _ **I don't know how this works, Eddie. Why don't you invite him to watch other humans play with balls on TV?"**_

"You mean soccer? Nah… He looks like the type that would watch an animation on the movies, why do I get the feeling he can draw?" Eddie pondered touching his chin

" _ **Look he's getting back"**_ Venom announced excitedly

"V, I know we talked about this and it's alright and stuff... but he actually lives here and if something doesn't go too well we're gonna see him all the time"

" _ **So what? We're planning on moving soon"**_

"Look, I think he might be a little too young for us, I mean, he's an adult but he could be five years younger than me buy the looks," Eddie said trying to find another excuse

" _ **I'm much older than you, Eddie"**_

"But it's different!" Eddie hissed

Eddie was almost laughing, it was unbelievable they were having this conversation. Sometimes this happened, they both found someone attractive and they thought about the possibility of having a casual thing. But they never got to invite someone on a date or accept invitations, their secret was something they keep close to the chest.

In the end, they agreed to "let it happen", more specifically, closer to the time they would move out.

Venom could tell Eddie was uneasy to lay down in bed, afraid of another sleepless night. While crossing the place with his teeth brushed, Eddie was fully awake, even electric. Venom told him he could grant him a night of sleep by being awake himself and actively putting him in a "hibernation mode". But that meant reduced powers if they did that for many nights in a row.

Eddie accepted, quickly losing his senses as Venom assumed control. It was almost like unplugging a machine from the source, the symbiote equivalent of grabbing someone by their back and making them sniff a cloth with a shady substance.

The quiet time was good for Venom as well. He could do whatever he wanted, even going out as long as he didn't wake Eddie up. Venom decided to get some fresh air on the roof and maybe explore some places in town.

The symbiote kept his promise to stay out of trouble and finally took the opportunity to see the city lights in very tall places. Earth was worth saving, maybe not the human race, but Earth itself was a great planet. But most importantly, Eddie. Eddie was worth saving. And he would gladly stay on Earth with him, even if it meant being homesick.

Venom touched his own chest, feeling the pulse of his partner's heart inside him.

" _ **Sleep, Eddie. We'll get you some breakfast for later"**_


	11. Chapter 11

Eddie was secretly satisfied with the fact their appointment at the doctor was postponed to the following week. It forced Venom to do his thing to make Eddie sleep for almost a week in a row and the symbiote was absolutely drained by the consultation day. Overall, if also made Eddie tired but now Venom understood him better.

The psychiatrist was a very well mannered woman in her fifties. She wore a skirt with thick fabric and pointy shoes that brought some elegance to her. She talked to Eddie for a good amount of time and prescribed him something to improve his sleep.

When questioning if maybe he should take something else for the intrusive thoughts he had when he had a bad night, her answer was simple.

"We'll focus on the main problem first, Mr. Brock. After a month of _**consistent**_ good sleep, I want you to return and we'll see what remains of your other symptoms. Any doubts?" She said with an accent Eddie couldn't figure the origin

"Sounds fine to me" he replied with a shrug, understanding the consultation was over

"Make sure to take it and go straight to bed. No distractions. And _**no**_ drinking. You should wake up in eight hours by the dose I'm prescribing" she said emphatically

While putting his helmet on the parking lot behind the clinic, Eddie felt the cold weather be harsh on his hands. He wished he had brought his gloves, driving would be even worse.

 _ **"See, Eddie, wasn't that bad"**_

"You're right, dear. Now let's go to a drugstore buy us a month worth of decent sleep" Eddie said excitedly

 _ **"And bubble gums"**_

"And bubble gums for the alien," he said leaving the parking lot

When they arrived home, they were displeased to see the place was a mess. Not only a mess, but there was also a considerable pile of dishes to be washed and the inside of the microwave could be screaming for help of it could speak. The floor and bathroom were miraculously clean somehow, maybe because they had been spending more time at work with the extra hours of the previous week.

Still, Venom was convinced they could add some level of _**fun**_ to this tedious tasks. He materialized his head in front of Eddie and started to kiss him. The more they kissed, the more Eddie felt needy and hot for his symbiote. They missed spending some quality time together, work had been hard and the days and nights were all twisted for them.

"Eddie... Do you think you could use your collar tonight? I think we're in the mood" Venom asked between kisses

Just the thought made Eddie bite his lower lip and smile in the corner of his mouth. Venom deciphered exactly what they needed tonight

"Sure… If my Master would be kind enough to put it on me" he said with malice before kissing Venom harder

Venom touched Eddie's chin with the back of his dark hand and lift his face up slightly.

"Fetch it for us, Eddie, be a good pet," Venom said with a grin

Eddie walked to his closet and opened The Drawer, where they had their sex-related items. He got the collar and leash out of the box and when he was about to close it back again, Venom interrupted him, fetching another toy.

"The tail plug?" Eddie asked starting to wonder how hardcore Venom was willing to go tonight

"You look perfect wearing it, Eddie" Venom stated

"Sure… Will you just... Help me put it on, Master?"

"Of course" Venom answered unzipping Eddie's coat

Eddie took a deep breath, finished stripping, and got his lube. This was a gradual mood setter, low key mapping down what would be done, growing comfortable with the intensity, and starting to be conducted by Venom. The alien was also settling into a more dominant version of himself, very different from how they were some hours prior. Since Eddie's subspace was intense, Venom had to be prepared to take him there and handle him right. To him, Eddie was much like a musical instrument while on subspace. He could sound delightful, but for that, he needed someone skilled to play him. The prelude was now finished, and they could begin the first act.

They were close to the edge of the bed and Venom materialized behind him. Not entirely, but enough to make him taller than Eddie. He breathed deeply into Eddie's neck and ran his fingers on his waist and chest. But what started a domino effect on Eddie was when Venom ran his long fingers on his scalp and neck, the same way he would for a pet. Eddie felt his gaze go up, his pupils wanted to meet the back of his eyes. He allowed Venom to continue and after closing his eyes for a while, he felt an urge to be by Venom's feet.

"Yes, Eddie, come to me. Follow your instincts" Venom said in a seductive manner

Eddie heard Venom materialize completely and sit on the bed, already holding the collar in one hand and the end of the leash on the other. When Eddie noticed, he was already on his knees on the floor, close to Venom's legs. He brushed his cheek close to Venom's knee, requesting his attention.

"Look at you, such good behavior" Venom said petting him on the top of his head and behind his ears. "But I know what you like best" he continued with his deep voice, undoing the leash to put in on Eddie

It was true, Eddie wasn't the brat type. He liked to be told what to do, he liked the feeling of belonging that only a comfortable leash with a strong grip could provide him.

Venom adjusted the collar on Eddie, who had a dreamy look to his eyes and seemed satisfied with the new small weight on his neck. Venom then opened his legs and pulled Eddie to be between them.

Eddie could feel his cheeks get hot when he saw Venom's big erection displayed shamelessly in front of him. Venom looked down on Eddie, noticing his partner was starting to get aroused as well.

"You know your first task, my pet" Venom said making a loop with the leash around his thick wrist

This brought Eddie closer and he licked his lips while taking a last look before starting to go down on him. Venom leaned slightly to observe Eddie licking him. He asked him to do some good sucking on his balls and after that, the next request was to tease his tip.

"No, no, Eddie. You will blow me later" He said when Eddie was about to suck his length. "Now get on your knees, it's time for your tail"

Eddie got on his knees on the bed, the same way he would for a doggy style. Venom caressed the tip of his nose and completed the movement by tracing it to his back. Eddie's body responded accordingly, moving along in a pleased manner while Venom touched him.

Venom took his time to insert the plug, using his long tongue to please his partner while doing so. The wrap around his length made Eddie gasp and shiver and soon enough, the plug was in.

"How does it feel?" Venom asked him while holding the tip of Eddie's chin with his long fingers

"I feel so... full" Eddie said in a gasp

Venom brushed his fingers on Eddie's cheek and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Perfect, just don't lose it yet, Eddie. You still have chores to do before I take you" Venom said starting to pull Eddie by the leash

Eddie followed Venom to the living room, where he received orders while on the floor in a dog alike sitting position. His hands touched the floor and his neck felt the weight of the collar each time Venom moved is hand to point around.

By the end of the instructions, Venom got down on his knees and looked deeply into Eddie's eyes before kissing him. He took his time slapping Eddie on the ass and caressing his fox tail, which made Eddie feel stimulated on the inside.

"Will you do everything as instructed if I unleash you, Eddie?" Venom said teasing Eddie on his base

Eddie nodded and listened to the sound of the chains next to his ears. He got up and started to organize some of their belongings that were scattered in the living room. On every step he took, he could feel the tail moving right behind him, and sometimes, he would even move his own muscles to pleasure himself.

Venom had returned to Eddie's core and was observing him closely, sometimes materializing his own length over Eddie's to jerk himself. When Eddie was almost finishing this part, Venom made an effort to be fully formed and sit on the couch simply to watch.

It always made Eddie shy at first, to have Venom almost devouring him with his gaze. But soon enough he grew more comfortable and played along provoking him as well. He knew his good angles and made a point out of not missing a single one of them.

When he got down to catch some newspapers on the floor, he looked back to Venom going on his direction. The symbiote slapped him hard on the ass and jerked him strongly for a while. That pose on the floor was a hard one to ignore. The alien almost felt tempted to forget the dishes and take Eddie right there, but he could handle his hard-on for a little longer.

Eddie was so ready for the fucking, he even pressed himself on Venom, teasing him.

"You're misbehaving, Eddie. Don't be such a slut" Venom said with his hoarse voice

"I can't help it, I want it _**now**_ " he said in a needy way, biting his lower lip in the end

"No, Eddie. You have to make up for this" Venom said referring to his flashy last pose

Eddie breathed in deeply while Venom rubbed himself on his butt. He even had precum dripping from it, marking Eddie's skin. Venom let out a low roar and leashed Eddie again, taking him to the kitchen, where he told him to start doing the dishes. Walking there made the plug stimulate him more and he was dying to touch himself but Venom wouldn't let him.

Eddie tried doing the dishes as fast as possible. Venom was partially materialized behind him and he was licking him from time to time. At some point, Venom started to caress him on his lower back and between his thighs.

Venom had this fetish about going down on Eddie while he did something else and he took advantage of that. He placed his head right in front of Eddie's erection and started to suck him.

"V… ahhh" Eddie moaned, finally not being able to continue the chore

The human leaned on the counter with his wet hands and let out more deep moans, Venom was allowing him to fuck his throat with short movements.

"Master V, _**please**_ , now" Eddie cried out, the plug stimulating him more while he moved on Venom

Venom materialized himself behind Eddie, holding him on his shoulder and hip. He started to get the plug out, first twisting it a bit and doing the angled movements to remove it. Eddie leaned more, making himself more exposed and gasping when the plug was out.

"Are you ready, Eddie?" Venom asked while feeling Eddie's back

Eddie answered by gasping a "yes" and Venom penetrated him all at once. Even with preparation, Eddie was surprised by the size, Venom made himself bigger than usual.

Venom had his hands on Eddie's shoulder, pushing him against himself on every movement. He fucked him hard, taking himself almost entirely out before going back in.

When he noticed Eddie was very sensitive close to his entrance, Venom pulled out. He slapped him many times and when his skin was red, he put in just the tip of his cock on Eddie. He did that a couple of times just to tease him and when his pet was quivering under him, he started to do him roughly again.

"Oh, V… this is getting out of hand" Eddie moaned

Eddie was breathless, moaning loudly, his thighs starting to tremble. Venom was fucking him deep and fast, just the way he wanted. The chains of the leash made a nice metallic sound and now Venom was pulling his neck closer. Eddie closed his eyes and felt the claws of his monster scratch his jawline and neck. He also felt that strong pulse coming from Venom's bottom. The human bit his lips as he felt Venom tease his nipples.

Venom made Eddie lean closer to the counter again. This time losing control of himself and using more force.

"Yes, Eddie, _**yes**_ " Venom said putting his long tongue out

All Eddie could manage was to moan loudly when they came together. Venom let out a loud roar and Eddie grabbed the edge of the counter strongly. He felt his thighs tremble as they climaxed and Venom gripped him tightly on the waist.

"Fuck" Eddie said in a low tone, still trippy from coming

He felt there was simply too much on him back there, Venom hadn't pulled out yet and it was dripping on his thigh.

Venom pulled out and held Eddie softly by his waist, kissing him on his lips after turning his face a little. It was time for the aftercare.

"You're a fantastic pet, Eddie" Venom said still behind him

It always took a while for Eddie to come back and by now they knew it had to be a gradual thing, not the switch of a button.

"Are you satisfied, Master?" Eddie said in a weak tone

"Of course, Eddie. I always am. Let's clean you up and get some dinner for us" Venom suggested

Eddie nodded and felt Venom assume control, putting Eddie on his core. He was still shaking, they built up a lot of adrenaline and now it was gone in a single wave. It was extremely cathartic and rewarding to please his Master, but he was feeling tired and vulnerable.

Venom filled the bathtub with warm water and an essential oil Eddie liked. He also made an online order for some food and cleaned the toys to put them back into the boxes. Venom also needed some aftercare. Complete domination and inflicting pain on his partner was intoxicating as a dom but after it's over he needs to reassure himself he's not just a monster to his partner. Humans were more breakable than his kind and he didn't want Eddie to go back fearing him.

While in the tub, Eddie was still wearing the collar. Venom helped him get clean, rubbed his back, and kissed him on his lips.

"Can I take it off, Eddie? I think we're ready" Venom asked touching the collar

Taking it off too early could make Eddie feel some sort of abandonment sometimes. That's why Venom started to wait until Eddie was midway back to remove it.

"Yes, I think I'm good" Eddie answered. "I really liked how it went today, V… Can you just heal me back there? It's starting to hurt" Eddie said in a paused way, almost apologetically

Venom froze for a moment and healed Eddie as quickly as he could.

"I'm sorry, Eddie. Did it hurt too much? Are you upset with me, Eddie?" Venom said starting to panic

"Hey, hey… Calm down… I didn't say _**the word**_ so I wanted it that way. I loved it, really. It's just that we didn't do it for a while and it's hard to relax the muscles in that position. I'm only feeling pain now that my body is cooling down. You were great V, I wanted all that" Eddie said trying to soothe his partner

After reassuring Venom he loved their scene and that he didn't say the safeword because he was enjoying the pain, Eddie put on something comfortable to eat and stay inside.

They were under Eddie's aftercare blanket eating Chinese food when the human took a look at the table.

"I'm a little scared, Venom" he admitted

" _ **Don't be, Eddie. We'll start with a small dose, a full stomach, no drinking. We'll be ok"**_ Venom said on his mind

"You're right… I'll just do what she said. I'm going to finish this up, brush my teeth, take one of those and go straight to be" Eddie said pointing to the medication on his table, sounding more confident than he actually was

" _ **It will work, Eddie. And if it's not enough we'll call her in the morning"**_ Venom said in a calm manner

They followed Eddie's script and that was it, the moment of truth. Eddie opened up the little bottle of medication on his hand. They were almond-shaped and white.

Eddie took it with some water, afraid it wouldn't be enough to put him to sleep. He left the glass on his sink and took a moment to look outside the window. She said fifteen to twenty minutes, right?

It wasn't late at all, maybe ten o clock. It was weird to know the city would continue and this time he would be the one to miss the night shift. He was about to go to bed when he saw a familiar blond haircut walking quickly outside. The front door of the building always made an audible sound when opened and the steps were quick.

Eddie thought maybe it was his neighbor, starting to wonder why he was in a rush. But when he turned around to walk, he started to feel the effect of the medication. His head and shoulders were suddenly heavy and seemed like his consciousness was being dragged from his agitated eyes to the back of his brain.

 _ **"Bed, Eddie. I feel it too"**_ Venom said calmly

They went to the room without problems. And as soon as Eddie was minimally comfortable under his blanket, his conscious thoughts were interrupted and he went into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Eddie hated himself for always forgetting his gloves, the cold wind was making his skin pale and icy. He cursed during all their ride, the physical sensation almost making him forget about buying stuff on the grocery store, all he wanted was to head straight home and stay inside.

" _ **Don't even think about it, Eddie. You promised me eggs and toast for tomorrow"**_ Venom reminded him on his mind while they waited for the green light

" _Anything else, your majesty?"_ Eddie replied grumpily on his mind

Eddie left his motorcycle in the building's parking lot and got an extra coat inside the apartment before walking to the closest market. On his way, some alleys evoked an eerie feeling to him, as if something bad could happen there as soon as he looked the other way.

These last weeks had been very busy ones on the streets. Criminality rates were up since the arrival of more crystal meth in town. Eddie said he wouldn't deal with the drug kings in town but he could help the ones that were endangered by them.

While they were getting some things for the next couple of days, Eddie had a glimpse of a familiar tall silhouette walking in the alcoholic drinks section. It was Lewis and Venom was staring him through Eddie's eyes. The symbiote was always observant of him, in some part because he found him attractive, but also because he seemed like a good person. Venom liked people who didn't inspire the worst of him. Just because he could rip people's heads off didn't mean it was enjoyable to feel like it.

Eddie was low key checking him out as well, he wanted to know more about him. The irrelevant stuff like what kind of bread he eats in the morning. However, their overexcitement soon faded once they took a better look at him.

Lewis seemed sad. But he wasn't like Eddie, who could easily look sad all the time and get away with it. The blond man always had a light presence and Eddie couldn't recall seeing him like that before.

Getting a little closer, almost in an unconscious move, they observed he was buying some potato chips and a bottle of something that could be vodka ou maybe gin. It was quite a surprise because Lewis looked too delicate, or even sophisticated, for cheap vodka.

 _ **"It's our chance to be nice, Eddie"**_ Venom remarked

 _"Ok, ok"_ Eddie thought back to him

Eddie walked closer and chose a bottle of white wine he had already tasted before. That would be his excuse to get closer to him.

"Oh, hi Lewis, didn't know you liked to buy things here too" Eddie started in a casual way, facing the other wine choices the place had

Lewis felt electricity all over him when he heard that familiar voice. He was already embarrassed for what he had on his basket and he wasn't too good concealing his emotions. It was painfully obvious he was sad and for the first time, he wished Eddie could just go away. All he wanted was to go back home and give himself the luxury of being dysfunctional for one night. Drinking with the only intention of getting drunk, possibly crying when the mood kicks in and drag whatever is left of him to sleep.

"Hi, Eddie… It's usually a bit expensive here but they have some good discounts sometimes" he said in a low tone of voice, avoiding Eddie's eyes

Something about him was wrong, Eddie decided on the first two words. And by the end of the sentence, Lewis had started to make his way to pay things. Eddie gave some quick steps and touched Lewis' forearm to catch his attention.

Lewis had the reaction to stop and look down, trying not to show he was feeling pain where Eddie was touching, although it was rather gentle.

"I hope I'm not asking too much but… is everything alright?" Eddie asked, completely forgetting about flirting or whatever he had in mind two minutes ago

Lewis clenched his fist and Eddie got the hint he should let go.

"Sorry, did it hurt?" The brunette insisted. He was sure he felt some kind of bandage under his sleeves

"It did… but it's ok, not your fault… I'll just go home now" Lewis said looking at him for the first time

"Hey… If you need anything, you can knock downstairs, ok? Any time" Eddie answered taking a step back

They watched Lewis get in line to pay with his only two items.

" _ **We have to find out what happened, Eddie"**_

"We will, V. But he seems like he wants to be left alone now. We have to respect that" Eddie mumbled to him while walking back to the section they were before

Lewis appreciated when people respected his space. Except that, at this particular time, maybe Eddie shouldn't have. The very last thing Lewis wanted that night was for someone to respect his nonverbal request to be left alone with his thoughts. He wanted somebody to come over and help him take a look at his bruised back and arms. He wanted Eddie or any of his friends to touch his neck, helping him dissipate the tension. But he was too ashamed to even tell anyone what happened the night before when he was waiting for his bus after work.

The night fell and there were no stars in the sky, maybe it would rain. The sunset was a rather grey one as well. Venom hated it, missing the fantastic colors of the universe, especially the blue nebulas. But Eddie had always been found of grey days, almost felt like the weather was being empathetic to his own internal greyish world. Melancholy wasn't painful to him, it was just part of the way his perception of life had always been.

And still, knowing he didn't need to be fully "happy" all the time to live his life in a satisfactory way, it all seemed wrong when applied to someone like Lewis. That guy was built to smile and laugh around. Eddie couldn't stop thinking about him and Venom also shared the same concern.

"V, do you remember that yesterday he got home late at night?" Eddie asked

 _ **"Yes, why?"**_ He replied on his mind

"Oh so that really happened"

The thing with this medication is that it made the last actions before sleep pretty blurry. Sometimes Eddie forgot what he was doing right before sleeping or wasn't too sure if he had done it or dreamed about it.

 _ **"We should go there, Eddie. He was so sad"**_

"But we barely talk, maybe he doesn't want to see anyone"

 _ **"Humans have too many rules. Just go there and knock"**_ Venom insisted

"But now it's late, we should have done this earlier"

 _ **"I'm saying this for the past three ho-"**_

They were interrupted by a knock on their door. It was a rather shy one. Only two knocks. No more, no less.

Eddie got up from the couch in a rush but before he could make his way to open the door, he heard some thins had fallen on the floor. His body was complaining about getting out of the blanket and he cursed when he saw he had dropped some water over his remote.

He dried it with the blanket as fast as he could, afraid the person at the door could be Lewis and that he would go back home if he didn't answer right away.

When he finally reached his door, he opened it without even knowing what to say. To his surprise, he didn't see anyone at first. But when he looked down, Lewis was there, his back on the cold wall right next to the door.

"E-Eddie?" He said with a trembled voice

Eddie's eyes widened and he kneaded by his side on the floor. He had been around too many drunk people in life to know Lewis had more than he should have. His posture gave him away in every aspect.

"Yes, Lewis, what happened? What are you doing down here?" Eddie asked trying to sound casual, almost joking a little about finding him there on the floor

Eddie was still studying him, he probably had been crying. His eyes and mouth were red, just like the tip of his nose. Even the skin under his eyes seemed humid.

"You said I could knock" Lewis replied in a low tone

"And I meant it. Come on in" Eddie said getting up, getting the hint Lewis wasn't in the mood for jokes

He helped him get up from the floor as well, noticing his balance was terrible. As soon as they entered, Eddie told him to sit on the couch while he got him some water.

To Lewis, it was all very blurry. He wasn't used to drinking something this strong. He was excited to be with Eddie, but it all seemed so wrong. He already hated himself for going there drunk and with a sorrowed face. And still, Eddie's heat was on the blanket on the couch.

Eddie came back to the living room with a mug and some crackers, finding Lewis under that same blanket he was before. It was clear the guy was acting on pure "drunk instinct" since he seemed too shy to touch things without asking first.

"It's really cold tonight, isn't it?" Eddie stated handling him his water

Lewis accepted it and grew nervous with Eddie sitting next to him on the couch. He wanted to look at him directly but he was so embarrassed.

Eddie observed the younger man drink almost all of the water and leave the mug on the table close to them. It was almost painful to see something was troubling him so much. Eddie touched his shoulder over the blanket to catch his attention and make him look at him.

"Lewis, you said your arm was hurting… maybe you wanna tell me about it?" Eddie suggested, remembering Lewis' choice of words from before

 _It's not your fault_. That can only mean it was, indeed, somebody's fault.

"Some people... were sending me… messages on the phone… I blocked the numbers but they kept coming" Lewis said starting sobering up a little, maybe it was the adrenalin of remembering something traumatic

When Lewis finished his last sentence, he placed his hands over his eyes. Eddie waited for him to continue, but he didn't. Maybe that was a short breath of consciousness and now he was too drunk to articulate more. However, Eddie was willing to know more, so he put Lewis' hands down again gently.

"What else happened?" Eddie asked as softly as he could

Lewis was now gripping a part of the blanket with his hand, growing nervous again.

"T-they found me…" he said starting to sob, letting out a high note with his sharp breaths. "When I was waiting for the bus…"

Eddie was petrified to know he wasn't there when it happened, whatever it was. He placed his arms around Lewis to soothe him enough to continue.

"What did they do? How many were they?" Eddie asked, not so calmly this time

"Three… they were three. They hit me… they said they would kill me… b-because…" he said sobbing again

"You're doing well… just tell me what they told you" Eddie said in a paused way, still holding him

"It's... because I'm gay" Lewis finally said

At this very moment, Eddie and Venom felt their blood boil. There was a fury inside them that consumed almost all the rest. They would find these people and Eddie would let Venom do whatever he wanted with them.

Venom's anger made him blind for anything else, but Eddie still had sensibility inside him to stay there and help Lewis feel better.

"Nothing bad will happen to you here, ok? Now, let me take a look at your arm" Eddie said letting go on the hug to put Lewis' arm between them

Eddie observed Lewis was getting more trippy, maybe he had a shot before going downstairs and it was only kicking in now. Which wasn't good, he was very drunk already.

The older man was very upset to see bruises on Lewis's pale skin. Made the contrast even more outrageous. He asked where else he had been hit and Lewis showed him some of his stomach and back without taking his T-shirt out. The blond would blink heavily and his arm movements lost the lightness they usually presented.

"I have some things for this, I'll be right back," Eddie said trying to swallow his desire to go out as Venom on that very moment

When Eddie came back, Lewis was presumably sleeping. Maybe past out was a better expression to define. He decided to get some juice for him and wake him up to have it.

"Lewis, drink this, you need some sugar in your blood" Eddie said tapping him on his shoulder

The blond accepted the small box of juice clumsily. He was thirsty but the sweet scent from the juice was making him sick.

He drank it all at once and was looking to the ground, very lost on his thoughts before feeling his eyes get heavy again.

"Can I stay here?" The blond asked without giving thought to it

"Sure… But the couch is too uncomfortable to be a bed for a night. Do you mind sharing the bed?" Eddie asked concerned he would give his neighbor the wrong idea

To be fair, it was true. Anything more than a nap on that couch could bring the worse back pain. Eddie was only afraid Lewis could wake up in the morning and feel uneasy about things he didn't do.

"No… Help me get there" Lewis said putting his hand on his face again

Eddie helped him get on the bed and while holding the other and guiding him, he could swear even Lewis would be able to listen to Venom's accelerated heartbeat inside his chest.

 _ **"He's cold Eddie"**_

 _"I'll get him an extra blanket"_

He took his guest's shoes off and laid him down in bed. Lewis had some volatile consciousness left on him, but he probably wouldn't remember much in the morning.

Eddie went back to his living room and decided to apply some of his medication on Lewis's bruised skin. He even thought about asking Venom to heal him but how could he possibly explain all that healing during one night? Also, Venom never even allowed him to cogitate the idea after the fire incident.

"I'm going to put his in your arm, ok?" Eddie asked showing him the medication

"Ok" Lewis said after opening his eyes briefly

Maybe Lewis was almost passing out, but the moment the cold cream touched his skin, followed by Eddie's fingers spreading it, he opened his eyes entirely. Truth is, alcohol gave him ideas, and being on his hot neighbor's bed wasn't helping decide which ones were good ones or bad ones.

He was holding back while Eddie touched his left forearm. But when he rolled his loose sleeve up to apply it on the other one, his drunken imagination could only take so much. When Eddie leaned slightly to apply it on the side of his arm, it was all very sudden. Lewis leaned closer and kissed him on his lips, putting his left arm around his neck.

Eddie was in shock. He thought Lewis was already asleep! He wasn't saying anything and he had him for the shy type. His first reaction was to freeze. But his second action was impulsive, returning the kiss for two seconds. As soon as he tasted the alcohol on his tongue, he stopped. This was wrong, it was all kinds of wrong. Those two seconds seemed the most profane thing he had ever done on his life now. He pushed Lewis's torso with some strength back to bed, touching his own neck right afterwards in embarrassment. He thought about what to say for a moment, that seemed more like a decade, but when he finally gathered the courage to look at Lewis, he was sleeping. For real, this time.

To make it worse, Venom was quiet. They had been through the possibility of hooking up with someone for a long time but this was the very first time Eddie had kissed someone other than Venom. They didn't really agree on kissing him, together, as one. Was this… cheating?

Eddie was suddenly anxious, gripping his sweatpants close to his hips. His expression was troubled, with his brows frowned and thin lips.

 _ **"It's ok, Eddie. I was surprised too"**_ Venom said on his mind

Eddie walked to the kitchen, closing his bedroom door in the way.

"So you're not mad at me? We're ok? I don't know what I was thinking… You know I love you, right? I'm sorry, V" Eddie started stumbling on his thoughts

Venom materialized himself partially and looked deep into his eyes.

"We talked about him before, Eddie. We wanted to. _**We**_ said it was ok. Why are you so nervous?" Venom asked him in a low tone

"I… Wasn't sure if I was cheating on you… and gosh, he's so drunk. He can't really know what he wants… I shouldn't even be touching his arm like that but did you see those bruises?" Eddie answered him exasperated

"He kissed us, Eddie. Why wouldn't he want us?" Venom asked sounding confused

"Love, I know you're an alien so I'll explain better some other time. But when someone is too drunk we can't jump into conclusions about what they want... You know when I'm having a panic attack and I want to do weird things? Like crawling down to the floor, sitting on the edges of the house, scratching my inner arms?"

" **Yes** "

"You can't _**really**_ say I _**want**_ that, right?"

" **Oh… I get it now, yes** " Venom replied making a mental note

"Anyway, I'm… Relieved you're not mad at me… And I think we have some things to look into" Eddie said in a serious manner

Venom wasted no time and materialized himself over Eddie's body. This was not over yet and although entering Lewis' place, going through his phone and checking which busses he takes to work every day wasn't ideal, tonight was the perfect time to extract as much information as they could. They opened the window from the living room and climbed their way to Lewis's apartment, Eddie being so mad that he didn't even feel the height. They would take their neighbor to the police tomorrow and ask him to fill in the gaps in their investigation, but for now, nothing mattered most than tracking those text messages.


End file.
